Dragon King
by Hek'UnnSkipper
Summary: Prophesies, Lord of Light, Night King, Targaryens and their Dragons to name a few are what makes most of the known world untill the END himself arrives.
1. Chapter 1

Prophesies, Lord of Light, Night Kings, Targaryens and their Dragons to name a few are what makes most of the known world untill the END himself arrives.

 **Chapter 1: A Long Way From Home**

"Great!" Natsu exclaimed in frustration. His angry footsteps were giving wet soggy sounds as they fell on the freshly rained grass sea. He was lost and this time it wasn't even his fault, he argued mentally. And surprisingly it was true, his battle with Acnologia was what brought him here. The scar on his chest flared, the Dragon's mere name was enough. He didn't know if he was successful in defeating the Black Dragon, but he gave everything he had in his reserve to blast him and that action has lead to this moment smelly, hungry and stuck in a freakin' forest that has no big juicy animals; at least not any came near him. He has been surviving on rodents for the past few days.

Even with all this annoyances, Natsu was sure of one thing. He wasn't in Magnolia nor in Ishgar for that matter. Everything was so docile here, there were no wierd creatures that would show themselves; Vulcans mainly. And more importantly... "How big is this grassland?!" He shouted out. There was nothing but miles and miles of grass and grassy hills and all this green was disrupting his senses.

Then it happened. Vibrations on the ground that would easily be missed by any other, but Natsu's advanced hearing picked it up without much difficultly. Thuds, a lot of them. A flock of cattle? Bulls? His nose twitched. "Horses." Once again he gave a sniff. "People. People on horses!" He connected his information and gave cry of joy. Within a few minutes he saw two riders with no shirt and long braided hair, weapons and weird ornaments. "Yo! Wassup! I am Natsu Dragne-" He was cut off as the rest of the horses that he heard came with screaming men. Soon enough the two riders he first saw began to run in his direction.

"Alright...so not a good first impression but meh. He stood there motionless, but ready. His nose, his ears and his eyes scanned the slopes of green to assess the number of riders. 'Six hundred? Maybe more...' He observed as they circled around him. "Alright guys. You made your entrance. I don't want a fight. I am just passing through." He tried and just like that a grinning rider in the inner circle leaned heavily to the side and brought his curved sword to cleave of his head. And without wasting a second, he caught that man's sword hand and pulled him right off his horse and into the ground and gave a swift chop to the neck. After that, all hell broke loose.

 **"Kill him!"** He heard the foreign shout that clearly meant trouble no matter the language. The men charged with surprisingly fluid motions but was no match for a Dragon's strength or speed. He ducked and dodged, applying just enough pressure on his attacks to immobilize the riders. But it was starting to get annoying with the numbers and they didn't seem to possess any magic or superhuman strength to take on his magic. "Meh...it's a good workout." He shrugged before catching a sword by its sharp edge.

The Screamers, as he named them, piled up the grass fields, their horses having nothing to do grazing on the tasty grass beneath them. "What is wrong with you all?! I didn't even say anything stupid!" He screamed from the centre. There was no blood and he had to pat himself in the back for that. Because of his training, he was able to knock them out than duke it out like in the olden days. A growl erupted from his stomach. His nose lead him to one of the horses. "Awesome..." He pulled the dead goat that was skinned and gutted over and slowly burner it in his hands, careful not to char. Seemed like there was meat on all the horses and weird drinks other than water.

But too busy was he to hear two horses with their riders who rode away with alarming information to their leaders. After all, it wasn't every day a hunting party of eight hundred men be defeated and knocked off their horses. This was something their Khal would want to know. So they left the hungry Dragon to do as he please for the time being.

Natsu was oblivious to his surroundings until he heard another sound. This time, it was not the horses. The sounds were akin to thunder in a harmonic manner. Those were wing beats that he could never forget.

They did not belong to birds or any other creature. He stood up, gazing at the hill from where he heard the sound coming. And soon enough a large form, maybe the size of his guild hall appeared over the skies above him. It had shiny silver scales with gold linings, dull yellow fangs that protrude outside and bright golden eyes that were focused on him as it circled around for a minute before flapping it's massive wings to descend and land. A Dragon.

A real life Dragon. Not nearly as big as his father or Acnologia, but still a Dragon. It didn't have seperate limbs, instead it's arms and wings were a single part. Natsu gave a sniff. "You are a girl." He walked forward without a care with a big grin. The Dragon seemed to not mind, rather it gave a pleasant vibration of the spikes on its body. The Dragon-Slayer held out his hand and rubbed above her nose. "Can you talk? What's your name?"

"Meraxes." A smooth feminine voice responded but Natsu remained oblivious. "Whoa, that's a badass name. You must be some sort of great Dragon!" He spoke excitedly. "By the way, do you know my dad? His name's Igneel. He was the Fire Dragon King."

"No. I don't think we have heard such a name." He once again ignored the source of the voice and continued to believe it was the Dragon speaking.

"We? You have brought other Dragons with you?" He asked curiously when the Dragon gently nudged him with his head and purred.

"Not a Dragon, a Dragon's mother and if you would look up, my presence wouldn't be ignored any longer." And so he looked up. His eyes widened in surprise, to see a girl with long platinum blonde hair with a thin tiara holding them down. He watched as she stood up on top of Meraxes before climbing down by her wing. She wore a dark pink leather dress that reached till her mid thigh, under which she had tight grey leather pants and high boots. On her chest was a an Armor that covered below her neck, abdomen and middle of her upper arm.

"Holy cow! It's a girl! How did you get on top of Meraxes-" His surprise shouting came to an abrupt stop when realisation passed through. "You were the one talking, weren't you?" It was more of a statement.

"That is a commendable assessment." She sarcastically said before folding her arms and looking at the strange 'pink' haired man in scrutiny.

"Yea well, that was pretty easy after seeing you talk oh you were being sarcastic weren't you?" Natsu facepalmed himself.

Hiding her chuckles, she spoke. "Now speak man! Who are you? And why did Meraxes allow you to touch her?" She commanded.

"Who's asking?" He huffed, still embarrassed about his stupidity.

"I am Rhaenys Targaryen of House Targaryen, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Queen Consort of King Aegon Targaryen, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms." She spoke without missing a beat.

"Oh, you are a Queen?" He spoke dismissively. "I am Natsu-" A certain redhead's memory of etiquette class came back. "You are a Queen?!" He gave a quick bow. "Sorry you big highness! Didn't listen properly! Very glad to meet you." He gave a nervous smile.

Rhaenys observed the strange man. He was clearly not from Essos nor Westeros. His clothing was like that of a savage with just a cloak and trousers that only reached a few inches below his knee and had sandals. "You still haven't identified yourself fool."

"I am Natsu Dragneel, Son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel and Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail." There was a moment of silence before Rhaenys burst out laughing.

"Now that is humourous! I shall ask my King to name you the fool." She spoke in between chuckles.

"Yea...not laughing here." Natsu grunted.

She brought her laughter under control. "Listen man. The only Dragons there are in this world are Targaryens." She pointed her thumb to her chest. "My House. We are the only ones who has the blood of Dragon's coursing through our being." Natsu stared at her for a moment after her revelation. For the first time in his life, he was seeing someone else who was a complete nut like him when it comes to Dragons; well minus that one chic who made that Dragonoid and trapped him as it's living battery.

"Hmm..." He had no words to retaliate. "So...these guys, are they with you?" Natsu pointed his thumb back at the unconscious hunting party. "If they are, let me just tell you, they tried to kill me." He complained.

"The Dothrakis...what happened to them?" Rhaenys finally brought her attention to the hundreds of bodies littering the grasslands.

"So you do know them!" Natsu accused. Rhaenys was surprised when the strange peasant man raised his voice and pointed an accusing finger at her but what she was more surprised of was when Meraxes did nothing. She glanced at her child who merely turned away. This was rather an unusual behaviour, come to think of it, everything was. "-and they were screaming like shit-" Her attention was brought back to the man who was actually continued to shout out nonsense.

"Silence." Natsu nearly bit his tongue off while swallowing the overflowing amount of words. "It would seem you have something mysterious in your person." She spoke.

"Well duh. I am wearing a badass cloak and have Dragon Slayer magic." He swished his cloak and Rhaenys had the decency to blush when she saw the seasoned muscular body with battle scars. "By the way, Mexy, can you give me a boost? A bit of fire. I missed how Dragon fire tasted." The next thing Rhaenys knew was her Dragon raising up and craning her head back before letting out a breath of yellow and crimson fire at the strange man.

"Meraxes!" Rhaenys exclaimed as she watched the Dragon fire wholly engulf the man. And just as she was about to ask the Dragon to stop, the sound of slurping was heard. "Mother of Dragons..." She had her jaw hanging. There, in the centre of the magical fire, a form was beginning to clear.

Natsu had both arms clenched to the sides and knees bent with his mouth wide open and like a vortex, the fire spun inside and down his throat. The Dragon stopped and looked at the Slayer in awe just like her mother was. Natsu let out a sigh and wiped his mouth. "That was delicious!"

"What are you?" Rhaenys asked, taking a step closer to her Dragon.

With an annoyed face he answered the Queen. "Ugh I just told you. Dragon Slayer, Son of Igneel, Fairy Tail wizard."

"That does not explain how you can consume fire." She stated with narrowed eyes.

"Well...I got Dragon scales to dissolve fire, Dragon lungs to breath fire and claws to attack with fire." He spoke with his arms folded. "So in simple words, you can't use fire against me." He closed his eyes and gave himself a nod. "Well... lightning, Air, Iron and a bunch of other elements too." He added while rubbing his chin.

"You are no human." That was all the woman could say.

There was a sharp intake of breath. He felt his heart beat wildly. People before him had told him that in shock and fear, mostly bandits. Back then, he believed that he was a human, but now, after Zeref's revelation, he did not know what he was. He wasn't human for sure, at least not anymore. He wasn't a Dragon, but had a Dragon father, he wasn't a demon but his flesh and veins had demonic essence in them.

Rhaenys heart throbbed wildly at the intensity of his obsidian eyes that stared into the ground. This feeling didn't have a romantic origin, it felt as if her blood knew his. A kin. "Hmm...I guess not." He agreed quietly.

"You said you are a wizard. The only known Wizard's who could perform feats such as you did here with Dragon fire belong to history and they were of Old Valyria." Rhaenys leaned on her Dragon. "But your hair and your eyes...even the skin, you do not appear to be like us." She spoke while observing the man.

"Hmm...that's pretty racist man...but I am pretty sure that I am not Valyrian." Natsu turned around and walked to the knocked out Dothrakis.

"Where do you think you are going?" The Queen questioned in shock at how the man turned his back to her. He just gave a wave without stopping.

"I have a lot to do princess. Maybe some other time." He said nonchalantly.

Rhaenys was about to retort, but chose against it. Mainly due to her having spent enough time in Essos and had a long flight back. And her brother would be thrilled to know what has happened here. But right now, she had a mission. On the back of the Dragon was a saddle and at the side a pouch cover flapped in the wind, uncovering the content it held. A brown leather bind book with the letters E. N. D written. Rhaenys covered the pouch and got on top of the Dragon, giving one last glance at the Dragon Slayer like her Dragon did before taking off back to Dragonstone.

"That was weird..." Natsu stopped to look back at the disappearing forms of the Dragon and the woman. "I bet I smelled something familiar on her." His train of thoughts were cut short by the screaming of an incoming horde of thousands of Dothraki screamers. A broad grin came over his face before his fist lit up and he drove it into his open palm. "Alright! Let's do this! Rarrghhhhh!" He cocked back his flaming fist and slammed it onto the ground and like a wave of water, the Great Grass Sea's land ruptured and flew up, capturing the Dothrakis in its way and tumbling them off their horses and into the broken ground.

The Khal got up on his knees after he pushed over his men who have piled over him to stare at the demon that they faced. He didn't believe when he heard his hunting party was defeated by one man but now he knew it was no man. He drew his arakh and charged the hundred yards that separated him and just as he was in arms length, he swung his weapon to cleave the demon's head. He vaguely saw the pink haired man lift his hand, but the immobilized arakh was what brought his attention back. His screaming stopped as he stared into the face of a very very uninterested man. **"Demon!"** He spoke in his tongue before he felt his breath leaving his body from the sudden painful intrusion that pushed his abdomen muscles inside.

He took the Khal's arakh and the giant black stallion that got up from his fissure and began grazing. "Yippee ki yay dumbass!" He got on the horse and shouted as he rode away to the horizon with a broad grin as the wind picked his hair and his eyes seeing the future filled with adventure- "Oh wait! Stop. Need to take supplies first, stupid." He slapped his forehead and rode back to the hunting party who were now awake and was strangely cutting their braids. "Meh. Gay." No one stopped him when he took some more of the remaining meat and a dagger. "Ok now I will conclude-fuck it. I'm outta here." He grunted, not bothering to repeat his earlier line and simple pulled the reins and went on his way to a better populated area.

 **XxxxxX**

 **I know. I haven't updated my other fics. But writer's block ain't moving and GOT was in my mind for quite sometime.**

 **Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Freemen**

"Ok Natsu, you haven't done anything bad. It's not your fault for riding into some unknown direction." He reassured himself. "Besides, you got a really cool sword and a dagger." That seemed to be the only good thing which has happened in the past week. It's been a day and half since he did his epic horse run and he was yet to see any signs of civilization. And more importantly, his meager supplies have run dry and he was once again frying rodents and birds. "Marty, are we going in circles?" He leaned to the side and asked the horse.

There was a snort from the horse now named Marty, other than that he didn't make any more noise. The Dragon Slayer didn't seem to notice it, bit he was slowly running out of plain lands. Rocks, dried soil, skeletons of people and animals alike could be seen occasionally. It wasn't until Marty stopped at the edge of a cliff did he realise the temperate grasslands were all but gone and in front of him lay a massive red rocky dessert.

"Fuck." He spoke disbelieving the sight in front of him. He climbed down and looked at the horse. "What the hell Marty?! Where the hell did you take us?!" The horse was unfazed and let out another snort. "Don't you take that attitude with me!"

It went on for a while, the rambling. Until his sense came back and made him realise that he was trying to blame his poor mute companion for his lack of navigation. With a heavy defeated sigh, he sat on a tall rock under the burning sun. "If we go straight...we may get to some forest or city. Not the forest we passed, those didn't have any trees or big animals. I'm talking big trees and juicy meat." He closed his eyes as he imagined a large boar roasted with flames still on, a giant tropical bird, huge round steaks. His mouth watered as he continued to imagine, the sight of which made the stallion nervous and let out a few snorts and stomps with his hooves, snapping the Dragon Slayer back to reality.

"Yea...it would be a tough journey. No food, no water...just dessert...miles and miles of un-eatable red rocky stuff..." He let out a sigh and laid down. "If only I could transform into a giant Dragon...we could have flown across..." He let out a yawn and closed his eyes, not at all bothered with the scorching sun above.

 **Post-Doom Valyria**

The land mas was slowly recovering. Trees have slowly began to grow in the rich volcanic soil mixed with Dragons and humans alike. Yet none came back, none had the courage to cross the Smoking Sea to reach the city where the Doom is still believed to rule.

Remains of massive Valyrian Dragons littered the ruins. Some intact while others closer to dust. There wasn't a fight, it was a one-sided battle where none got the chance to act as once again history repeated.

"Natsu Dragneel...the Dragon King...I will take that back soon." A young man of average height with dark skin and long dark blue hair sat in front of a collapsed castle. He raised his hand and rubbed his fingers together, an ache. It wasn't a surprise, the boy had destroyed most of his hand and his leg. A century has given him time to recover and he knew he was strong once again, but the wild emotion he had once forgotten came back. The same one that stopped him from flying out and conquering the world with his darkness.

 _Fear_

He was afraid. The great Dragon was afraid of a boy, not a mere one, but still a boy in almost all aspects. He managed to best him and nearly kill him with just combining a few other elements even when the Legendary God Serena, a being with eight Dragon-Slayer magic that was honed beyond anyone else, failed and fell like a fly. But this wasn't what filled him with fear. It was those moments when they exchanged blows, his eyes. The eyes of a Demon.

And now he was here. He knew, the limbs that grew back knew. He stared at his open palm as his hand shook before closing his eyes, he clenched it. The shaking stilled and a grin came over his face, one that of excitement. "Natsu Dragneel...END...our war's not over, just not now." With his resolve finally made, he knew he needed to grow stronger to be the conqueror once again. And so, the infamous ex-Dragon King stood up. The Doom was finally leaving Valyria.

 **Near the boarder of the Red Waste**

"Gnawwwww!" He stretched his limbs and craned his neck up with half lidded eyes and swiped left and right to see where he was. It was nighttime, the moon was a cresent with thousands of stars above. Pushing up his body, he leaned on his arms. "Hmm...I thought I would have been a Dragon when I woke up..." He was a bit disappointed. With a sigh he stood up and walked towards Marty, who remained under the rock he was tied. "Let's go back to the stream we saw and see if we can carry some water for you." He lit his hand to show the way and lead the horse back to the stream they crossed and chose not to ride the beast.

 **"Stop right there!"** Someone shouted from above in a language foreign to him. Natsu looked up to where the sound came from and saw a man in dessert robes with his face masked hold an arrow notched bow at him. There were more, probably a hundred behind that rock the archer stood and five others were standing around him in the shadow, waiting for the right moment to pounce.

"You guys aren't with those horse guys...but you still speak spaghetti..." He cracked his knuckles. The hidden men chose that moment to reveal themselves, five bulky men with short swords that had lightly curved edges.

 **"Hand over the horse and drop your sword, maggot!"** The largest of them ordered, but to no avail the Dragon Slayer understood nothing and stared dumbly at the one who spoke. Two of them slowly crept up behind him. Just as one raised his sword and brought it down, the Dragon Slayer vanished from their sight and made the man trip, eliciting the archer to release the arrow accidentally. The attacker fell dead with an arrow lodged from one ear and came out the other.

The archer was quick to draw another arrow and search for where the strange man had disappeared. The others were doing the same as well. "You killed him..." A surprised voice came from behind causing him to accidentally release the arrow. There was a neigh from Marty who fell. The archer tried to turn, but a blow came to his face that shattered his jaw and threw out a bunch of teeth along as he fell on the rock face first. The swordsmen looked up towards him in surprise. One of them backed away and ran back to the larger group, while the other two spun their swords and prepared to fight.

He made quick work of the other swordsman and reached his stallion. "Marty!" He looked over to the arrow that was on his neck. "Come on buddy! You can't die! Hold on, I'll get Wendy-" He stopped. "Shit. Ok.. I'll have to burn your wound. This is gonna hurt." He caressed his black fur before pulling out the arrow. There was another neigh before he placed his hand over the wound and let his magic flow through his palm. The horses shriek could have been heard a mile.

 **"Demon! Demon! There's a demon attacking our men!"** The man yelled as he ran towards his group. There were a hundred people with forty five of them in similar yellow robes with swords arrows and daggers as the attackers while the rest wore meager clothing and had shackles on their arm that was connected in a line. Slavers. They had been camping for the night before they would cross the Red Waste and the scouting party seemed to have met with trouble.

There was a loud sound that unmistakably belonged to a horse. The other slavers armed themselves, quickly drawing out their swords and notching up the arrows. **"What is it? Dothrakis?"** The leader, a tall tan skinned man with a golden vest and a brown ponytail questioned his subordinate who was panting.

 **"No Klako! There's a demon! He killed two of our men and can vanish!"** The slaver spoke between pants.

 **"What nonsense are you-"** Klako stopped in mid-sentence to see a ball of fire falling from the sky and land 20 feet away from them. The fire continued to burn brightly for a few moments before it began to clear. A cloaked figure stood in the middle of the crater and the archers fired at him, only for the arrows to burn in midway and fall as ash.

"You are not good people...you are slavers..." Natsu spoke calmly, something strange to those who know him. He pointed at them with his index finger. "Your pals are behind there, take them when you leave." He opened his thumb back to the rocks.

 **"Kill him!"** Klako commanded. The slavers charged at him with a loud battle cry. Natsu narrowed his eyes and summoned flames around him that encased the twenty feet distance between them and burnt the slavers. They rolled around on the ground, some ran into one another. It was chaos and the slaves huddled closer. The only slavers left standing were the leader, the coward and two others.

 **"Klako! Quick! Let's offer him a sacrifice!"** One of them advised to their stumped leader. Another quickly ran in to the slaves and grabbed a pretty faced girl, quickly undoing her chains and dragging her in front of Natsu and pushing her towards him.

The girl cried and didn't look up to face the demon. Too afraid she shivered and stayed with her forehead planted on the ground. All the while, the Dragon Slayer looked on in interest. She heard him walk towards her and stop just in front.

"Get up kid." He said and surprisingly, she got up but still kept her head down. "Do you understand me?" He saw her nod her head, still keeping her face down. "Do you know how to speak to them?" He asked in reference to the slavers to which she nodded again. "Good, I need you to tell them, to leave and take those behind the rock with them and if they ever do something like this again or come across me, I will burn them full."

The girl quickly turned around. "The Fire Lord wishes for the slavers to leave and stop their slaving. If he sees you again he will burn you to ashes." The slavers stared dumbly at her before turning to the Dragon Slayer who let some fire spill from his mouth. They ran like the devil was on their heels.

With the Slavers out of sight, he let out a sigh and looked down on the burnt bodies. He then proceeded to walk through them to the kneeling slaves. The girl was quick to follow. "Kid, what's your name?" He asked her.

"Brenoris." She timidly replied.

"Bre-noris? Too hard, how about I call you Reny? My name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!" He spoke in his usual cheerful tone. He turned around and looked at Brenoris who still didn't meet his eyes. "Come on kid, you can look at me, I won't bite." He spoke reassuringly. The girl was short, maybe a little over Wendy's height, had long black hair that reached her mid back. Brown eyes stared at him in wonder and fear. She couldn't be older than 15. "I need you to do something for me."

"Yes my Lord?" She asked in fear.

"Ask them to line up, so that I can break their shackles." The girl stared amazed for a moment before nodding and doing as she was told. It only took a few minutes before all forty-nine of them were free and rubbing their arms. Natsu turned to look at the sound of hooves to see Marty making a slow walk towards him. "Took you long enough." The Dragon Slayer grinned at the horse as it stopped in front of him and brought it's head down. Natsu rubbed the stallion affectionately. "Yea. That wound was nothing but now that you have a battle scar, you are just as badass as me to look at!"

"My Lord, what do you want us to do?" Brenoris approached him from the side.

Natsu turned to look at the now freed slaves standing behind her. They all held eyes that held expectations. "Meh. I don't know. You guys are free now. Go back to your homes." He spoke disinterested.

"My Lord, if I may." A middle aged man stepped to the girls side, his head still bowed in respect. "We don't have a home. Our homes were destroyed and we all come from different places. Our family taken from us or killed, our lands burned. There is nothing left for us." He too spoke in the common tongue.

"Uh..." Natsu was out of words. "Ok guys...I don't know how to help you." He spoke sadly.

"Lead us." Brenoris spoke softly. And the ones who understood the common tongue supported her. **"Lead us."** She repeated in the Eastern tongue. There were a few men and children, the rest constituted women of 30 and below and they all began to chant.

"No no no stop! I am-" He tried to dissuade them. "Hey cut it out!" They didn't stop. "Hey listen! Listen!" He shouted, making them all stop and stumble back. "I won't lead you. I am not a leader. I was planning to cross that red dessert back there but Marty will need food and water, so we were planning to go collect stuff. So this is what we have decided, we will, go back to your villages and **save them**." His eyes burner with determination.

It was decided by the better part of the Freemen, as they have called themselves, to camp here for the night. The Slavers had lot of supply and it seemed they too were planning to cross the Red Waste.

Natsu controlled his hunger for the sake of the starving slaves but still managed to get some portions of the supply. "I have been stuck in a forest for a few days." He said between bites.

They formed a group around him to listen to what he had to say. "Forest?" Brenoris questioned.

Natsu looked up from his food, waving the bird leg. "Yea. You know the one where those horse guys come screaming?" He made an easy reference.

"The Dothraki sea? It's no forest, it's an open steppe of grass plains." Brenoris explained.

"Yea? Well you suck too." Natsu snapped causing the girl to flinch.

"On what my Lord?" She asked fearfully.

"Huh?" He looked at her.

"You asked me to suck." She reminded him.

"Eh? Don't take it literally! I meant you were boring with your accurate facts and corrections." He waved of her lack of understanding and continued to dig in. "How many of you know how to ride a horse?" Only two hands were up. "That is gonna be a problem..."

 **Setting of the story.**

It's mainly from 2 points right now. Others will follow.

 **1\. Natsu Dragneel**

The events our protagonist faces takes place after the Doom, Century of Blood and the Targaryen conquest but before the Dornish war. He is in Essos if anyone is yet to figure that out. His motion sickness, is still there, but he has overcame the problem before when imagining the animal as a friend. I just skipped the whole horse and man bonding. It should have been a give away when Natsu personified the stallion as Marty.

 **2\. Acnologia**

At the end of the battle he was sent into a different timeline, i.e the Doom of Valyria. Yep. He's the Doom and had spent the last 100 years recovering from the loss of limbs in the peninsula he shattered. He decimated the it much like Tenro.

Thanks for the reviews. Some were useful while others, not much.

Again I insist you drop a review and promote more writers to come take up these sorts of crossovers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A New Era**

 **Natsu**

A month went by and he could only accomplish so little. Well, according to him anyway. Already a major portion of the land was liberated but the constant threat of retaliation from the Slavers and Masters have caused a lot of non fighting casualties; farmers, masons, weavers etc. If he takes over a province in the morning, there will be attacks in the night. Sure, he can take out armies single-handedly, but with not many who have fighting skills under him, their chances of defence against these ambushing groups were nil.

"Sound the bells!" He heard someone shout from the edge of the village. Natsu got up from his seat in the food stall. Usually he wouldn't need the sound of the bell to know enemies were coming but as of recent, his mind wandered a lot more than usual, also it would be better to keep the people out of harm's way if someone managed to sneak past him.

He wiped his mouth and walked out where the men were arming themselves with Spears and shields stolen from previous attacks. He wasn't an infantry man or a knight, but he had seen enough battles to know when a guy don't know how to hold a weapon and that guy was most of the men here. Shaking his head, he quickly climbed the bell tower, which was the tallest structure in the village, standing at just twenty-five feet. Upon gazing at the open grass sea, he instantly recognised who the attackers were.

"These guys again..." He gave an exasperated sigh with his right eye twitching. Nearly a mile away, a horde of Dothraki. With a deep breath, he jumped up from the tower and summoned flames underneath his feet that blasted him in the approaching horde's direction. His flames were bright enough to be seen from such a distance even though it was in the middle of the afternoon. This was understood by the sudden halt in the movement of the Dothrakis. Natsu have a fly past and circled them.

 _ **BOOM!**_

He landed on his feet, creating a dome of fire that cratered the ground, leaving a sole pillar to for him to stand on as the flames cleared. The visibly shocked Dothrakis stopped their charge to look at the strange phenomenon. The Khal's strong shout was what brought the Dothrakis back to reality.

They once again screamed, attempting to continue the charge, but were unable to do so as their horses quickly lost nerve. The only animal not affected by instinctual sense of danger was the great stallion that quickly came and stood near the edge of the crater that his master created.

"Really? I just beat you a while ago? And I thought you guys cut your hair?" Natsu chastised the men who were still occupied with their scared horses. He watched as the Khal jumped off his horse and charged at him on foot with his Blood Riders closely following. With a mighty leap, the Horselord jumped over the crater and raised his Arakh over his head. A strike like that, if made contact, not even an Unsullied can avoid being cleaved in half vertically.

 **"Rarrghhh!"** The Khal brought down his Arakh over Natsu's head with a grin.

"Dick move." Natsu muttered. The Khal's eyes widened as the obsidian eyes turned blood red without any pupils.

 _The days that followed saw bodies pile up like no other; Slavers, master's and soldiers alike. The South of the Dothraki Sea faced his full wrath. Many villages burned, nothing but ashes remained of huts, walls and weapons. Burned to be risen again. The day marked the Freeman Rebellion of the South done by a Demon summoned by the peasants._

Natsu sat on a tree log outside one of the villages he recently freed with the arakh drawn out and held down between his legs as he supported his weight on the handle. It has been well over half a year and the people of the South had already made a Legend out of him. The Fire Demon who wield a Dothraki Arakh who has a hundred eyes and a hundred arms on a spiders body. He scoffed at the accusations, he never once used the sword, not to mention didn't have any of the things they have spread in the rumours.

"You hear what they say about me man?" Marty let out a neigh before continuing to graze. "Yea... pretty load of shit." He said before giving the Arakh a twirl before putting it on the side and folding his hands. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Igneel used to say to close my eyes and let the world go and find that inner peaceOOOOOHHHHHH THEY ARE STILL CALLING IT PINK!" His attempt on meditation failed miserably as he jumped up and threw his hands up. "HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES! FOR THE LOVE OF-" His rant came to an end when someone called him from behind.

"Milord!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me-oh it's you Reny! Wassup kid?" The young brunette teen who was previously malnourished and bruised now glowed of youth. She wore clean clothes and had her hair tied with small dagger hidden behind her hip. It was tiring, trying to make the girl and the other villagers call him by his name rather than this Mill-Lord. How did he even become the lord of a mill? If he was, what kinda mill was it? Textile? Paper? Wood? Or a wind mill? And where is it? Or was it Me-Lord? Does that mean they were referring themselves as Lord? It was far too confusing. At least the Dothrakis were pretty straight forward. Khal.

"There are a few waiting to see you Milord." He was cut of from his senseless musings by the girl who now had a grim face.

"Yea? Who?" He turned around and walked towards the village with Brenoris in tow.

"They didn't say." She replied. Essos was the continent he was on. It was wierd, Ishgar, the one his brother's country was on and now this Essos. What was the difference? These guys aren't united in a continent unlike how the states work in a country. It was just another 'too much to think's topic for him.

"Well, it better not be some dickhead slaver slash Master trying to honeypot me so that I would fight for them..." He grumbled. At the height of his conquest, he was approached by several wealthy men in money and knowledge, most with selfish reasons. Some Slavers offered a thousand virgins as sacrifice while a Maester in particular wanted to change everyone to be like him. It was just frustrating to either kick those assholes or to ask them to fuck off. But now with the Dothrakis doing his bidding, although with a few casualties, those morons were out of his soft but wild looking salamon hair. Salmon, not pink. "Big difference." Natsu spoke out loud and nodded his head.

Brenoris kept silent at the Dragon Slayer's antics. She was quite used to it now and apparently his stallion too who was always asked impossible questions. Their walk was short and when they arrived at the gates, two Dothrakis who stood guard moved aside and gave a bow. Of course they didn't have their braids and was in the process of growing a new one under "Khal Natsu's" Khalasar. It sounded stupid but Natsu couldn't be more excited. Well that was right after he made them pledge to change their ways.

The village was bristling with activities. Dothrakis and ordinary people were intermingling quite civilly. A suprise, considering how impossible it was to see a rider not taking what they want. Of course, no one expected the Dothrakis to be jolly people all of a sudden but they appreciate whatever civility they saw them express.

They moved quietly through the streets, but it was not completely absent of a bow or an offering of food, which was fine by him. Who was he to reject food? Putting all that aside, he was still waiting to cross the "Red Waste", neat name. It was Red, didn't have anything growing. "Yep. Pretty smart." He once again nodded to himself. He felt Brenoris stopping and focused back to reality to see that they were in front of the Town Hall, an idea of his to make meetings and other boring important stuff be discussed in one place. It wasn't fully constructed but the foundation and walls have been set. "And they say you didn't know any better." He spoke proudly, patting himself for proving his thoughtfulness. Then he looked at Brenoris questioningly. "You didn't drag me to a meeting did you?"

"No milord." She shook her head and lead him inside.

"Greetings. We have been waiting to see you for a long time., Natsu Dragneel, Liberator of Slaves, Protector and King of the South." Natsu looked to his right to see a group standing with red cloaks, oddly resembling a lot of people who he had ass kicked in the past.

'Tower of heaven, Oracion Seis, Grimore Heart, those clock guys, the bird(phoenix) guys, that Tartarus and Avatar. Was that it? Or was there someone I didn't count? Hmm maybe-' Natsu's thoughts were broken by Brenoris who called him softly. "Huh? Oh...uh...I don't think we took that long, yea we spent a few minutes in the Market, but I don't think it was more than 15 minutes."

"That's not what they meant..." Brenoris began but was cut off.

"That is alright child, we shall explain to him who we are and why we came." They politely spoke to the girl who gave an uncertain look towards Natsu who gave a nod. Still not confidant at the decision, Brenoris walked out, leaving him with the Red Ones.

"By the way, I am no King." Natsu caught their attention back to him.

The one who seemed to be incharge, one of the men in red stepped forward. He raised his hands and grabbed either side of the hood and pulled it off his head and let his hands rest on his sides once again; he had a shaven head with flame like markings all over his head and lacked any lips. His skin was pale and his dark eyes showed nothing about his personality, it gave off the feeling of a corpse staring at him. This was soon followed by the other red goonies pulling their hoods off too. As he sensed, there were only a few men and a dozen women, that too attractive.

"So..." The Dragon Slayer awkwardly glanced at the group. "Should I be surprised by you guys?" He asked obliviously. Were they expecting him to recognise them if they pulled their hoods off? "I don't know what you are selling, but make it fast!" He snapped as the Red ones continued to remain silent.

The "Corpse Guy" as he have named, spoke with what resembled a weird smile. "I am Benerro, High Priest of the Red Temple of Volantis and these are the Priests and Priestesses under me. We are here to give you assistance in fulfilling your destiny-" That was as far he was able to speak before a pleasant shout came from the Salmon haired man.

"Why didn't you say so? I was soooo searching for guys who knew how to cross the Red Waste. I mean I haven't been looking too hard, but you get the gist right?" There was a confused look on the Corpse Guy which he didn't need to hide as it was difficult to understand for normal people. He tried to speak again but was stopped as the Dragon Slayer walked over to him and dropped an arm over his shoulder. "Listen, bud, I fully appreciate you coming here but I am sort of not prepared. There are so many of those horse people and slavers and Masters blah blah blah to deal here first."

"But-" The Volantian tried to speak again and the effort was futile as he was dragged to a walk with the grip on his shoulders firm.

"And I don't think I'll need a big travel party either. We'll just load up the bags and start at night. But as I told you," He looked the Priest in the eye with a serious look. "I have a lot to deal here. Maybe make an army? After that, we'll set off!" He gave the other cloaked ones who were staring confusedly at them a wave and began to walk away.

"Oh Flaming One, you have mistaked our purpose here." The High Priest finally managed to get the Dragon Slayer's attention.

"So not to help me cross?" There was a hint of disappointment in his voice as he saw the Corpse Guy shake his head. "Well...why the heck are you here then?"

"We are here to help you in completing your Grand Destiny." The Corpse looking man said.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Let me stop you right there." Natau's eyes comically bulged and his hands were raised.

"But I haven't told you what it is." The High Priest confusedly pointed out.

"You haven't? Oh. Ok. Continue." Natsu scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"You are Azor Ahai, the Warrior of Light..." The Head Priest began. Natsu didn't interrupt him again and simply listened to the fabled tales that rolled of his tongue. It was all the typical 'darkness looms over the place, Hero arrives, need weapon' until is eyes widened slightly at the part where how this Razor Hai got his sword. "...this time, he called for his wife, Nissa Nissa, and asked her to bare her breast. He drove his sword into her living heart, her soul combining with the steel of the sword, creating Lightbringer, the Red Sword of Heroes." His goofiness fell after that and listened till the battle with the one's beyond the wall who they referred as the Other's during the Long Night.

There was a moment of silence before Natsu turned around and began to leave. One of the Priests of R'hllor stepped forward to support the High Priest. "As the followers of the Light, we believe that _life is warmth, and warmth is fire, and fire is God's and God's alone_."

Another, this time a woman spoke in sync. "How can you explain why you are not being burned? That's how our Lord's power is, beyond reason."

"You are gifted, Natsu of Dragneel Clan. You are blessed by R'hllor to carry on the mission of the Azor Ahai." Benerro bowed along with the others.

The priests looked up upon hearing light chuckles from the Dragon Slayer who still had his back towards them. "My fire is a gift eh?" He looked at the flames in his hand. His eyes looked lost for a moment and the flames reflected off his pupils. _**'Nothings ever a gift boy. You are not some lucky man who stumbled across magic. Everything you did to get here has a foundation of blood and sweat, tears and your arrogant will just like me. You are the Son of Igneel moreover, you are Natsu Dragneel and not some...how was it your blonde friend put it, Lucky Lucy?'**_

"I know it is difficult for you to understand, but if you would just come with us-" The priest began.

"This...fire, you see." He held his hands out as he turned around. "It's no gift. This wise old coot who i know once told me any power that surpasses reasons still come from reasons, that magic isn't some kind of _miraculous_ power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside us and the natural world goes together. To perform magic, you need a strong mind and the ability to focus, to take over your being and come pouring out of your soul."

"Child, you do not understand, the will of the Lord of Light is-"

"To heck with the Lord of Light. I don't follow anyone but those I believe in. And I believe only in my family. The people who was with me, who shed blood and tears, who pushed me to overcome every fucking wall that came in front of me." His passion spilled freely through his voice. His memories that were sealed away for the past many days came pouring. "And from where I come from, we take the path we believe in! Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" He passionately raised his right hand, holding the Fairy Tail symbol up.

"I suppose we cannot convince you...yet. But know that the night you sleep into is dark and full of terrors."

"I'll burn them." His reply was curt. Then a grin broke out. "I'll burn any terror that comes in my way or at the ones who depend on me." The heat in the room increased and the High priests sweated.

.

.

.

There was a short nap inside the town bar after a full good meal and he would have continued to nap if not for Brenoris once again interrupting him. With groggy eyes he looked up from his place on the counter. "What is it kid?"

"Milord, there's someone-" She was cut off.

"Again? Why me?" He complained as he got up. "Alright, who is it this time?"

"Orys Baratheon. He claims to be the Hand of the King to Aegon Targaryen." She replied, after censoring the long and extensive title of the King, the man added. She saw the Dragon Slayer suddenly squinting his eyes in thought.

"Tar-gary-en...where have I heard that name..." He mused before looking at the girl sharply. "Hey kid, did that guy give you a lotta things along with the king thing, it goes something like First of his name, Andals." He saw her nod. "Oh great..."

 **Acnologia**

He did not find footwear or warm clothes necessary, not since he became what he is now. A few townsfolk took note of this, a knee length ripped trousers and a clock that exposed his dark chiseled chest and the rosary beads around his neck. None approached him, they knew he was bad news without even needing to know what he is. The snowy path turned muddy once he reached the market as horses and carts moved the winter rations. The growl of his stomach took him towards the place he smelled meat.

The butcher, a fat man with a drunken blush stayed inside the warmth of his smelly unhygienic slaughter house. The stench of dried blood and spewed guts invaded the nose of any who entered. It was the time to sharpen his knives, but he was going to have to do it later...as always. His young wife was busy with his three spawns and other chores of their crappy yet cosy residence attached to the smelly shop.

 _ **BAM!**_

He jolted up, well fell from his perch anyway and stumbled to his feet. The cold wind and the scent of horseshit mixed with mud came flooding in. Groggily he looked up to find the unwelcomed guest/customer, whichever suits the situation. It was a short, yet somehow imposing male with long dark blue..? hair and marking all over his body, which by the way was not even adequately covered for the weather of this town.

"Oi! I ain't selling nothin' tod-" The stranger vanished and appeared next to his dried lamb. "Hey what are you-" He witnessed Acnologia gobbling the good food without a care and by the looks of it, he was well aware of all the hidden goodies in his smelly shop and was making it his mission to find and consume them. "What are you...stop it! I'll call the guards!" He threatened trying to wrestle the much smaller individual with little success.

Acnologia stopped for a moment, giving the butcher a bit of relief. He gave a small sniff of the atmosphere and continued to munch. "Go on then, we both know how that will end." He added a moment later. There was a pause in the Butcher's antics at his monotonous words.

The sound of his lunch getting swallowed broke him out of the pause. "Hey! You can't eat that! That's my lunch! At least pay for it!" The man grabbed the fallen king's wrist.

Acnologia stopped to look at the surprisingly hard grip on his wrist. A scowl came over his visage and he lashed out. "Cease your mocking vermin!" He smacked the butcher across the stuffy room and into the garbage area.

"Alright you persistent brat, you caught me." The fat butcher stood up in a surprisingly agile and elegant movement. "The names Barbatos, a humble Demon King who wishes to live the remainder of his life in peace." There was a bright red glow covering the man's body before it reshaped into a more thinner, scrawny looking physique. The face of the fat butcher that had a drunken blush was morphed into a more boney darker skinned one with a bushy grey bearded one. His eyes were hollowed into his head like a malnourished man and his wild grey hair was tied into a bun. There was no reaction from the Dragon as he continued to finish his meal. This made the the Demon a bit annoyed. "Hey! At least show a little interest man-aacckk!" His words were choked as a grip like no other viced on his throat. He felt his legs dangling as the stranger kept him suspended in the air. That's when he noticed the bluish aura that leaked from him.

 _An image appeared in his head. One with dead white eyes and an arrow like head charging a breath attack over a city. It happened too fast. Everything burned. Blood of Dragons not the Dragons themselves were able to save themselves from the heat as it vanquished everything in it's path._

"Y-you... you're him!"

 **XxxxX**

 **That's a wrap! Sorry for the long wait. Life...**

 **I got a lotta and stuff and hope I answered all of them.**

 **So about the chapter...**

 **What's going to happen? Is Acnologia gonna turn the area to dust or will he get the help of this new demon who seems to know him? How does he know him to begin with? Certainly not through Tartarus.**

 **Review!**


	4. The King Beyond the Sea

_What up people? Game of Thrones S08 EP 1 is here! Fun fact, I never saw Game of Thrones before August last year. So basically I am freaking lucky, not only was I able to watch every episode continuously without waiting, I had peace of mind that the next season till seventh is there in my Phone. Guess I had to wait from mid February for the 8th Season._

 _Any doubt where the places are, just search for a map of Game of Thrones._

 _I don't own any of the characters. And be sure to watch the show if you are an adult. Oh come on you are gonna watch it even if you aren't, I did. ;)_

 _Enjoy the chapter, there's a lot of Lazy writing, so forgive me. And the auto correct in my phone actually turns Natsu into Matsumoto even after I saved Natsu to the device. I don't know why. And another annoying thing is you will find "tge" instead of "the" because I accidentally pressed on the option above the keypad and it works better than "the"._

 **Chapter 4: The King Beyond the Sea**

 **Acnologia**

"You are seeking power..." Barbatos spoke from the corner he occupied. The Dragon did not talk much, but the centuries the Demon has lived let him easily catch on the desires of any being. Especially when his power was to find treasures of his victim's wildest fantasies. But unlike the one's before this powerful entity, he knew the location or the deed to be done to get the item. "I hardly think you can find anything stronger than you in this world and frankly, I am a bit frightened to think there's something that could disembowel you like-" He didn't finish as the air in the room grew thick with a dark energy unlike any he had felt.

Acnologia didn't move from his seat at the table, neither did he stop eating. Words nor actions weren't required to convey his displeasure, the hatred he felt towards the Demon spawn that made him into a bag of bones wasn't measurable. "You seem to know something, something I want."

The skinny demon chuckled at the Dragon's deduction. "You are correct. It is my gift, to know what others want and where to find them. How do you think I run a shop this small and keep a whole family fed?" A growl stopped him from further self praise. He let out a sigh as the Dragon continued to look disinterested at his skill. "You are looking for power err something that could give you an edge this time."

Acnologia stared, there was no look of approval or any change in facial expression, recognising the Demon's claim, which made even the season treasure hunter nervous. "Go on."

A grin broke out on the Demon's face. "Your first object is located in the city you burned." Acnologia looked on, waiting for more. "Uh... it's a sword. Made from Valyrian Steel." There was a disappointed look on the Dragon.

"You think there is a weapon, a lanky blade that will help me?" The Dragon began.

"No. Not yet." Barbatos calmly replied. "But you'll have to make one. If you want the kind of power you need."

"Do you take me for a Smith, fool?" He grunted in annoyance.

"No, but that is where your second object starts, you need to take the blade to Stygai, a city that lies on the Ash river in the Vale of Shadows, northeast of Asshai." He said. "But first you must bring the sword."

"You will show me the sword." Acnologia monotonously spoke.

"What? No I have-" There was a sudden pressure in the room. The Demon King fell to his knees as sweat dripped down from his forehead and on to the wooden planks he stared into as he stayed bowed. "You just needed to ask nicely." He choked out.

Barbatos slowly got back on his feet while panting heavily. He glared at the monster that sat with a hint of a smirk. He wanted to say something, but the Dragon was every bit of what hell can offer and more. So it was a wise choice to simply go with the flow. He raised his staff and held it vertically infront of him as it began to glow. "We'll be leaving Winterfell shortly." With those final words the Demon tapped the bottom of the staff to the floorboard.

Acnologia was unfazed as he stared at the place he was taken. He was back at the place he started. Nothing has changed except for the table and chair he was sitting on. He slowly got up and looked around to find his acquaintance who has seemingly disappeared. He knew the Demon was smart. That means he won't runaway or send him away.

"It is said that, Tommen Lannister, the Second of His Name sailed with a golden fleet of hundred ships to plunder Valyria after the Doo- you destroyed it." Acnologia looked over his shoulder and found the Demon standing near an old beached ship. I guess you were still here when the Lannisters arrived." Barbatos commented with a sly smile. He stared at the ships that were thrown off from the sea and those that were turned to piles of ashes. "I wonder what happened to the Lannister King-oh there he is!" He exclaimed as he saw a skeleton in armour pinned to the floorboard by a wooden pole of a partially destroyed ship. He vanished from his spot and reappeared next to the remains and softly caught hold of the sword and it's case. "I'm just going to...take that. Thank you my lord." He tipped his hat at the skeletal corpse and came next to Acnologia. "I presume you have met these men before?"

"Tch. I don't remember vermins." Acnologia snorted and swiped the blade from the demon. He drew it out and examined the still sharp and shiny blade. "I highly doubt this Steel can do anything for me." He threw it back to the Demon.

"Well...it is said that Valyrian Steel can cut through a Dragon's armour...but I suppose you weren't fighting one to begin with..." He wrapped the sword in a roll and swung it on his back.

"This better not be a waste of my time vermin." The Dragon growled.

"Well we must now travel to the City of Death." The Demon informed turning to the ocean. "That is where your answers-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as a fist punctured through his abdomen before quickly reverting out. As he doubled over to fall with the pain hitting him in waves, the hand that punctured him caught the collar of his shirt. He could feel his golden blood and gore that still covered the limb.

Acnologia pulled him close and whispered to his ears. "Do what you did earlier again without asking me, I'll rip out your heart. Talk to me as if you are my equal again, I'll rip out your soul, do you understand me vermin?"

"Y-yess..." Was all he could muster as he was thrown to the side like a discarded paper.

 **King's Landing**

The Red Keep's construction kept the vast city busy and employed. It was massive and luxurious, fit for a King who has conquered and united seven Kingdoms to a single power, so the grandeur was necessary, afterall the Targaryens were making history. There were masons and builders from across the sea who were brought along with all the imported material. People flooded the newly established capital from all over the Kingdom except for the Northmen. Wagons after wagons entered the city with food and materials from the nearby cities of Rosby, Duskendale and Tumbleton as a sign of support and fealty to their King.

As the afternoon sun hit it's peak, the workers stopped for lunch. Most scrambled to what shelter they could find while some chose to sit atop the structures. The city including the markets and slum momentarily quietened by the heat. But the quietness could only last so long... A shadow engulfed the market and stretched towards the Red Keep's construction sight. The wind bellowed with each beats the wings made of the mighty creature responsible for the shadow.

 **ROAR!**

The sound thundered the city and could be heard even to the next one as a black mass that threatened to consume the sky flew over them towards Aegon's Tower. **Balerion the Black Dread**. The First and Largest Dragon the people have ever seen. The best armies and the richest Houses bent their knees and surrendered and those who failed died by it's dreadful obsidian flames that melted the mighty walls of Harrenhal and decimated House Hoare entirely.

The Dragon landed next to the temporary residence of the King and bent down while leaning on it's right wing. A man stepped off from the Dragon's back and elegantly walked down it's wing. He was tall, broad-shouldered with purple eyes and short-cut silver-gold hair. He wore a black scaly shirt with armour that had the Targaryen sigil on and even in this heat, he didn't sweat.

"Aegon." The King turned to the voice with a small smile. Only one person could ever call him by his name other than his Queens.

"Orys. You seem to be in thought?" The King asked as he observed the tall man taking deeper breaths than usual. And if it were anyone else, they wouldn't even be able to notice the King's fiercest General and only friend's abnormality. Orys Baratheon, the Hand of the King and the Lord Paramount of Stormsland was a man of great height that equalled Aegon himself and of a slightly bulky figure compared to the King's leaner one. He had ebony hair, eyes and a thick neatly trimmed beard.

"Got flogged by some recent developments in Dorne." It was weird to see two men in heavy armour under the hot Sun not shedding a drop of sweat. But that was the blood of Old Valyria, the blood of Dragons. Aegon's smile fell as he looked at the departing Balerion. "They rejected our offer to be an autonomous region of the Kingdom."

"War?" Aegon asked as he walked towards the entrance. The guards immediately stood erect.

"Possibly. We have a strength advantage and with the three Drsgons, we can secure victory easily." He spoke confidently. Their talks continued about the current internal prob lems until they reached the area of the fort his councillors used. "Oh and our friends in Pentos joined Tyrosh in vetoing our bill to abolish slavery."

Aegon sat at the head of the table and rested his elbow on the armrest and leaned his head on his palm. In front of him laid parchments and other important kingly business sheets. "Balerion would be upset if he has to fly over the Narrow Sea anytime soon again."

Orys chuckled as he sat next to his friend and leaned back. "I can imagine. He was already moody when he came back to Dragonstone after that one time. I suppose we humans aren't the only ones who get lazy over the years." Aegon laughed softly but stopped at the sound of footsteps approaching. The Master of Coins and Lord Paramount of the Trident, Edmyn Tully arrived.

"Edd, how was your journey." Orys spoke first after the newly arrived bowed to the King.

"Your Grace." Edmyn greeted the King who gave a nod back and then looked at the Hand. "Orys, quiet dehydrating. I was already on the verge of drinking my on piss when I got here." He took his seat as Orys and the King lightly chuckled.

"How are things in Riverlands?" Aegon asked curiously.

"Still rebuilding your grace. But the problems are more political so...I don't wish to bore you." Edmyn gave an nervous smile.

"No need to be nervous Edd, everyone in the Seven Kingdom knows their King doesn't like politics." Orys teased his friend, earning a grunt from Aegon.

After the pleasantries were done the trio got down to business. "Your Grace, there seems to be something interesting happening across the sea. Someone has been conquering parts of Essos." Orys said.

"I have heard it too your Grace, the merchants in Lannisport calls him the King Beyond the Sea. He's said to have defeated at least three Dothraki tribes and unified them under his rule." Edmyn told what he heard. "They say he is a pink haired Fire Demon who wield a Dothraki Arakh who has a hundred eyes and a hundred arms on a spiders body." He added.

"He is said to be in control of Kingdoms of Omber, Sarnor and Ifeqevron. The Bay of Tusks also seem to be in his possession according to the merchants from there. And that the Dothraki now stand guard for the ports from smugglers and pirates." The Hand of the King placed a message in front of the King who unrolled it and read. "Our allies from Pentos and Tyrosh are quite scared by this individual as he is against slavery and have been rallying slaves to fight as freemen."

Rhaenys walked in wearing a comfortable red and black dress with a black scaly armour. "What's this talk about Essos, my love?" She walked around the table and sat on Aegon's lap before planting a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Aegon who remained silent till then smiled and returned a kiss of his own. "Orys and Edd seem to have found someone who has tamed the Dothrakis and defeated a few cities. He has pink hair." Aegon added the last part. "I think you mentioned someone with that hair."

"What do you think Orys? You know Dothraki, they are incapable of civilization." Edmyn asked.

The General nodded. "Yes but our merchants say the port authorities are making good money with the extra protection. It seems this man has turned those savages into their version of the City Watch."

"I agree with you Lord Tully. But this one is no ordinary man." Rhaenys spoke.

"You have something you wish to share my love?" Aegon asked.

Rhaenys nodded. "I have met him, a few months before...he defeated over a hundred Dothraki screamers and took on a full blast of Meraxes flames."

"You have said he is not a Valyrian but is in possession of extraordinary abilities, the same man?"

"Yes. The same man...or Demon." She replied with uncertainty.

"You must summon him your grace...if he is an Alchemist or at least share a bit of our blood, he will be a useful ally in solving our political problem in Essos, namely with Pentos and Tyrosh." Orys suggested with great thought and Aegon looked like he was considering it.

"I think it would be better if I summon him Aegon." Rhaenys spoke before Aegon made his verdict. "He's a bit on the dull side from what I saw and responds better to people who he has met before." She added as the men looked at her.

"If you think that is the best course of action, then do it. And if what he told you about his powers are true, then he could be a useful ally." He was not a male chauvinist and let his wives take control of the Kingdom politically as they were better at it than him.

"My King, if it would please you, I would be more than honoured for this quest." Orys gave bowed as he suggested his option. "And I could see if Pentos and Tyrosh will yield for the last time."

"Then you bid your family farewell and get your things arranged." Aegon agreed. "Orys one more thing. If he is a King, I would think summoning him would be a wrong way to start, an invitation would be better and if he is unable to sail back, extent our alliance to him on my behalf."

 _ **A month later...**_

The dock dwellers of the small port city of Morosh looked at the strange ship that sailed towards their port. The city was slowly prospering after the change in administration and the extra protection. Once a breeding ground for pirates, poverty and diseases, now the city climbed to be an acceptable trade point in Essos. They have seen the increase in larger ships porting with more items to trade but not one of this size and definitely not of this stature. The ship's top sail had a sigil with three Dragon's in black and red and beneath it on the larger sail was a Stag.

Orys and his men got off the vessel after it docked and immediately an older gentleman with a long note and a feather came towards them with a massive Dothraki man with his Arakh on holster. "Greetings foreign guests, your galleon would cost 20 silver or one gold per day." The Dothraki simply stood there with folded arms and an disinterested look.

"Gold would be fine, we will be here for seven days." Orys motioned his guard to pass on the money and he gave eight coins to the man. "A gift from Westeros." He gave smile that was returned.

"Also milord, what is your purpose?" The Dock Master asked.

"To meet the King Beyond the Sea."

 **Natsu**

Natsu walked through the tavern door and the men and women inside immediately stood up to bow making the Slayer let out defeated sigh. "Alright, who's here to see me?" He asked, scanning the people before his gaze locked on one specific man. He was in armour that had similarity with what Erza used and a cape with a hoodie. The man immediately stood up, tall and broad, dwarfing the pink head.

"Greetings Natsu of House Dragneel, I am Orys Baratheon, Hand of the King to-" The man began

"Tar-garry-N, Anal, First Name yea yea I get it. What do you want man?" He sat on the bench and looked up, waiting for him to speak.

Never has he had to deal with such a situation. His bodyguards stood up but he quickly motioned them to sit before taking his seat once again. "As I was saying, I came on behalf of Aegon Targaryen's Queen, Rhaenys-" Once again he was interrupted.

"Oh you guys with Ray-Ray and Meraxes? Why didn't you say so? How are they? I gotta say, I haven't seen any Dragons after the two went away. I wonder what happened..." Natsu continued to ramble and go off topic as usual.

Orys was the King's Hand. He was a hardened warrior and a man of diplomacy and decency. But this sort of childish behaviour and addressing a Queen was outright disrespectful. "Silence!" He snapped.

"Huh?" Natsu looked at the King's Hand in confusion.

"I have come here to inform you that Queen Rhaenys wishes you to present yourself in King's Landing." Orys held his temper and mustered all the control he had on to his mind as he spoke each word. This was by far the shortest time anyone has come to annoy him.

"Geez talk about being rude..." Natsu mumbled while giving a dead look. "I don't think I can anytime soon. I have a job to do here. Tell Ray-Ray and Meraxes I am sorry." There seemed to be genuine disappointment in his eyes that Orys noticed. This wasn't the man he was expecting. In fact he saw a boy rather than a man there. Or was it an act? In Westeros, he heard rumours from the spies in Essos about a pink haired Pyromancer who has defeated armies of slavers and hordes of Dothraki. A sudden conversation that lead him here came to his memory.

"Hmm. I suppose the Queen will understand your reasons as valid excuses." Orys said as he ran his fingers over his beard. "But the King wishes to extend an arm over the seas to you."

"Holy shit! He is that big?!" Orys stared at him with an expression that has never crossed his face for decades. Shock. "Or does his body stretch? I mean that is so cool!"

Then he remembered the Queen's words. _He's a bit on the dull side_. 'Your grace, this man is beyond dull...dull looks smart with him.' He thought as he couldn't believe the rambling idiot. He took a calm breath and explained. "By that I meant an offer of Friendship."

Once again Natau's logic caught the words in the wrong sense. "Great! We are friends!" He swung his arm over the General's shoulder.

"Wha-" Orys couldn't say anymore as Natau started his 'new friend party.'

"Hey, where are my manners! Gus! A round of that nasty crap you middle aged men like on Oreos and his buddies!" Natsu saw Orys try to protest, he didn't know whether it was about his name or the ale and wine but he beat him to it. "Don't worry, it's on me pal!" He cheered as a glass of goat milk was passed to him and ale to the Baratheon and his men. Before drinking, Natsu grinned and leaned over and whispered. "Actually I can't pay because these guys don't charge me. And I don't have a particularly productive job. Yea I dug the huge trenches with my bare hands, but these guys give food water and clothing all the time. So I can't even charge them on that. But forget all of that, DJ hit the beats!" The tavern musicians began to put a nice tune.

"For your information, my name is Deejaysind." The flute man whispered to the girl he was talking to before his 'King's' order. "But for some reason Khal calls me DeeJay."

"I think it is a fun name." The girl giggled and continued to listen to the man who got his insecurities on the nick name checked.

Soon the food, ale and goat milk began to flow through to the tables. The Baratheon guards were out and Lord Baratheon was out of his armour and had his chest open to the Tavern as he and Natsu sat side by side on the bench, leaning on the table as they watched the musicians pack up. The Tavern was soon going to close and only a few remained as the bartender cleaned the counter. They had their eyes a bit red and half closed, the Westerosie from the alcohol and the Dragon Slayer from food and milk.

"Hey." Natsu nudged Orys.

"Hm?" He murmured.

"There's someone in front of you." Natsu spoke in a drunken voice as he pointed a finger at the person infront of him. "And it's...its short."

Orys rubbed his eyes and looked at the figure. "A dwarf?"

"I think it's an elf. Quick! Open the windows. They are afraid of the sun."

"But it's past sundown." Orys pointed out hastily almost panic stricken.

"Ah schlutz!" Natsu leaned down. "Then we must...we must..."

Brenoris couldn't believe what was happening. The Dragon Slayer has become high from over consumption and he got the Lord from Westeros drunk. And now both of them were talking nonsense. "Are you ok milord?" She asked.

"Oh Bee-ny it's you...yea yea..I am feeling great. fucking great Bony!" He sleepily said with a smile. He turned to Orys. "Hey Ory...Ory...listen." Natsu nudged him. "We should start our own business."

"Hm?"

"That...does stuff you know..." He said.

"Yea..." Orys smiled. "It shall...shall be..." He yawned. "... should be be fast... what do we name it?" He asked with a drunken smile. "Zoom! Like Zoom...!"

Natsu smiled. "Yea..yea Zip! Say Zip."

"Zzzzip!" Orys supplied.

"That's it...ZipZoom...ZipZoom...no! No! ZoomZip! ZoomZip!" He exclaimed in joy. Brenoris sighed and turned to the bartender who gave a nod. They will be spending the night here so she went back to her dorm but not before reporting to the Dothraki to keep a guard ready infront of the Tavern.

 _The next day..._

Orys and his men followed the Dragon Slayer to the end of the town where there was a large trench slowly filling up with water. There were guard towers with men every hundred metres and the trench stretched far into the north and south. It was more than a hundred feet wide and a hundred feet deep. The sides were melted to the extent that it was crystallized.

"Those are Dothraki Archers on those posts. And I saw many in the cities and villages too. In fact I think the guards in this towns are mostly them." The Baratheon Lord analysed.

"Yep. They know how to defend the area. It was pretty hard to stop them from plundering and robbing but they are manageable." Natsu said as he got down from Marty. "Anyway, this is the trench you asked to see. No big deal, ten days of work. Rocks were found in the rubble and was used for walls."

"You are saying you built a thousand mile trench of massive proportions in just ten days?" Orys questioned disbelievingly. "I will have an easier time believing that Dragons breath ice."

"Maybe...I haven't really seen one breathing ice, but some can breath light and darkness." Natsu said while rubbing his chin. "But yea. I did. It was hundred miles a day and without any decent fighters, this was the best workout in all my years. Plus with my flames, the sides were melted to walls during digging itself." He then took out a crumbled sheet from his pocket and three it at the Westerosie Lord who caught it and opened the parchment. "And the whole plan was mine!"

There was a neat map of Essos and from the centre he saw a black straight line roughly drawn. "I suppose the line was your idea of a canal?" He asked.

"Yep! Cool ain't it? Although... the whole thing is not straight...I got confused at places. But hey, now it hit a giant river and water would be flowing South straight to the edge of the Red Garbage." He proudly said.

"You mean the Red Waste?" Orys enquired confusedly.

"Yea that...waste, garbage, shit all the same right?" Natsu dismissed his flawed wording. "But I haven't seen red shit...so I think only two." He added with a thoughtful look.

"Why did you dig this in the first place? And why did you lead it to the Red Waste?" The Hand asked.

"Well those Dothrakis and Slavers were attacking at night and when I am not present, and it takes too many Dothrakis and soldiers to defend our people and the cities and the towns and the villages." Natsu revealed annoyingly. "Well, most of the direct attacks and the Dothraki ones have stopped. But jerks attack in small numbers and cause a lot of damage."

Orys observed the smaller man with great interest. He was oddly dressed, immature, easily accepting, easily trusting but the Dothrakis fear and respect him, the slavers are terrified, he has dug out a trench so large and long that it would have taken thousands of men a hundred years to build.

"Friend Natsu, it is time for me to leave. It was a pleasure meeting you and I hope you'll be able to arrive in King's Landing soon." Orys lifted the food for the journey to the port and mounted it on his horse.

"Right back at'cha buddy. I just have a few more things to do cus leaving this country now would mean abandoning my mission and we Fairy Tail mages don't fail at anything!" Natsu boasted.

The Westerosies began to leave in a single file but stopped as their Lord turned his horse around to call the Dragon Slayer. "If you are continuing your conquest, you must go West because Slavery is still holding many." And they left.

 **XxxxX**

 **There is no wall surrounding King's Landing as it is built 20 years after Aegon's conquest otherwise I would have added that too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Forest God and the Queen of Dragons**

 _ **New Krazaaj Has**_

Once a prosperous city that formed a part of the Old Empire of Ghis. Then it fell into the reign of the Valyrian Freehold and went a cultural metamorphosis and continued to grow until the Doom took away the Valyrian might and left the city at the mercy of the Horselords who raped, plundered and burnt the city to the point of desertion. Now the same people who destroyed it was rebuilding it. The tall Ghiscari pyramids were slowly being restored and the homeless were being settled.

News travelled across the continent about the city's resurrection. Some debated that it was the return of the Empire wiped out by the Valyrians while some thought it was taking a Valyrian style and another group thought it was going to be in the image of the Fire Lord himself.

In the centre of the city, a worn out pyramid stood in which a meeting was going on. Every Country or State has its own problems in the thousands but a common one faced by all is finance. Natsu Dragneel the Fire Lord of the East, the King Beyond the Sea, the Demon etc was all titles that meant nothing more than cool words to the man when it comes to helping those depending on him. Ofcourse he rejects the claim of being King but his actions tell another story and one such is his decision to approach wiser people for advice.

"I am no money-genius but am preeettttty sure we need a better plan than collecting taxes in the double from the _peasants_." Natsu gave a scowl as he stared the sweating (rich)councilman who had a Dothraki stare at him from across the room as he sharpened his blade. He looked at the remaining members gathered. "Anyone has a better idea than this bozo? Anyone?" There were whispers, some in protest and some in agreement (mostly the commoners). "I can hear everything." He grunted annoyingly with his eyes closed and twitching, causing everyone to quieten.

"Your grace. I have." A middle-aged man stood up. He wore green and brown silk and had a bald head that had leaf like symbols engraved "We can borrow from the Iron Bank." There was a silence in the room and the Dragon Slayer had his eyes on the Councilman. "Once we have sufficient funds to develop our economy and better the standard of living we will be able to earn and repay them in continuous instalments." There was a murmur between the men.

"That is...I don't know, what do the rich guys think?" He saw the noble men nod. "What do the non-rich but still just as important guys and girls and older girls think?" He saw the senior and young people give their approval with an aye. "And what do you think Korgo?" He turned to look at the Dothraki who sat at the far end of the room sharpening his weapon. Not because he was asked to, but he found the men and women shouting and talking in different languages rather annoying and only stayed there for the sake of his Khal.

Upon his Khal say something, Korgo jumped up and drew his arakh. "Addrivas?!" He asked Natsu quickly.

Natsu quickly waved his hands fast. "No! No addrivas! Korgo no addrivas! Comprendo amigo?" He sighed once the rider holstered his arakh and turned to Brenoris who stood near his seat. "Berny wouldja explain to the guy what's happening?" He asked.

"Yes milord!" They watched as Brenoris turned towards the Dothraki and began to speak and Korgo responded. It took a while before the horseman completed his thought. Natau's translator turned to look at him as he waited expectantly. "He says whatever his Khal thinks is good, is good for them too." Brenoris said.

Natsu raised a curious brow. "Was that all? I think the sentences was a bit longer." He asked suspiciously.

Brenoris let a nervous chuckle and revealed the whole conversation. "Uh...he also thinks we should just loot the next city and the others so that we won't be in any debt."

"Oh...well tell him, we won't be doing any looting but I appreciate his input." He gave a nervous chuckle and looked back at the older gentleman who has spoken. "So you in charge of the money making thingy for the good of everyone old timer. By the way what's your name? Where you from?"

The bald man bowed respectfully. "This one is from Ifeqevron your Grace." This revelation caused the whole room to gasp.

Natsu stared wide-eyed. "Ohhhhhh... I'm sorry but why are we all being shocked?"

 **"My Khal, he's a Wood-Walker! We should destroy him!"** Korgo shouted out as he drew out his weapon for the third time.

The Dragon Slayer stared at the Dothraki with interest. "Interesting..." He narrowed his eyes and stared at the standing man who was responsible for this uproar. There was a moment of silence as the council held their tongue. "Well?" Natsu looked at his translator who quickly came next to him.

"Yes milord?" She asked a bit nervous, never seeing him act so serious.

"I have my serious face, and I said interesting." He pointed out as he raised his eyebrows.

"Uh..." Brenoris couldn't help but bite her lower lip.

Natsu let out an exasperated sigh. "Tell me what Korgo said because I heard him say Ifeqevron and he may know something, duh?"

"Oh!" Brenoris clicked her tongue and gave an embarrassed look. "I thought you understood him and was going to make a big judgement."

This caused the pinkette to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Understand him? You know I don't speak spaghetti and I don't judge people...well mostly..." Before he got lost in his own ramblings, the girl spoke.

"He said not to trust this man because he's from Ifeqevron, a city in the North-east. And that we should kill him." She revealed.

The Dragon Slayer let out another sigh. "Korgo buddy, no Addrivas." He shook his hand negatively before turning to the man. "And what's this Ifeqevron?"

"Your Grace, Ifeqevron means Wood-Walker. It is a name given to my people by the Dothraki." The old man spoke.

"Your Grace, this man...or whatever he is can't be trusted! He's a sorcerer!" One of the councilman spoke out accusingly. A choir of support came from the remaining people who were seated.

"Your Grace, I have kept track of all your conquest! You haven't taken your army that east! This man has intruded in without being a part of our council." Another shouted. And it continued.

"Your Grace!..."

"Your Grace!..."

No one noticed that the Dragon Slayer had his eyes shut and that it was twitching. "SHUT. UP!" He shouted, and the room fell silent. "Thank you!" He harshly said. "Firstly! Why the hell are you guys calling me 'your Grace'?" He looked around searching for answer in frustration. "Do I look like a guy with grace?

"Thank you for giving me a chance your Grace-err milord?" He saw the King in ignorance sigh in defeat and motioning him to continue. "I am Ba'lak of Ifeqevron, I have come here representing our city and pleading our fealty to you."

"Lies! If he wanted to align with us, why did he sneak inside like a thief? He's a sorcerer I tell you!" Once again a councilman shouted.

"Guys. I think we talked about this. I am trying my best to focus here so quit FUCKING DISTRACTING ME!" Korgo immediately stood to which Natsu turned sharply. "NO! NO Addrivas!" The Dothraki immediately sat down. "You must be laughing Oldman...wherever the fuck you are..." He muttered and motioned Ba'lak to continue.

Ba'lak cleared his throat. "For centuries our people prospered in the forest. But before all this we were prey to Dothraki and slavers. Our forests were cut down, our women defiled and our children enslaved. It all changed when the Forest God came to us. He defended us, nourished our forest and kept us safe. He taught us magic and to protect the green." The sorcerer spoke.

"Hmm...seems like you are doing a very good job there. Then why didya come to me?" Natsu rubbed his chin as he looked at him scrutinizing.

Ba'lak sighed. "Because the Forest God prophesied your arrival. That you'll be among the few who can save this world from another Long Night."

He slammed his palm on the desk and got up with a triumphant grin. "Ha! I always knew I would eat the sun and shine 24/7!"

"The Forest God has...uh... accurately predicted those exact words and asked me to tell you that's not what he meant." The Ifeqevronian man nervously chuckled, not knowing whether it was a mistake in being honest.

But the Dragon Slayer's response was non hostile. "Ah...man...then?" He whined as he sat back down with a huff.

Taking a deep breath the bald man spoke. "He said you'll find the answers as you go because that is the way of a Fairy Tail Wizard, to seek adventure."

That definitely got the Fairy Tail Wizard's attention. "How...? Whoa...where is this Forest God?" He stumbled around as he stared at him in shock.

"He rests as a tree." Ba'lak spoke wisely.

Giving him a deadpanned look, Natsu asked. "Come on you can do better than that. I think I might actually know this guy. Tell me more about him."

Once again the scholar was at a difficult position. He knew he couldn't bloat up things about the Forest God as the King may know him and it would only serve to hinder other things. Besides, honesty has got him till here and he was still alive. "Forest God has a...uh...specific sense of humor, he jests at random and makes the one's listening confused too..."

Natsu gave a pause to think and for a moment it seemed like he was going to pinpoint who it was before he shook his head. "Come on man, you need to give me something to work here, I can't remember what some old-timers jokes were. Give me a simple one. Easily see-ably." He pointed his fingers to his eyes and towards Ba'lak

"He's a tree and he calls himself Warrod Sequen-" That was all he could say before being cut off.

"Wait! You are telling me that your Forest God is a tree named Warrod Sequen?" Natsu burst out laughing banging his hands on the table. And soon everyone gathered began to laugh at the standing man. "I can't believe that ol'man Warrod is still alive! Oh my gosh when can I see him? Does he still have the teleportation power with him?" Natsu asked between laughs making the embarassed sorcerer look at him in surprise.

"You know him?" The laughter died down as Ba'lak spoke. The gathered were once again perplexed by what was happening.

With a grin Natsu replied. "Yep! He's a part of Fairy Tail!" Natsu showed the man his right shoulder where his sacred mark was on. "The out of place joke bit gave him away, I jus' wanted to make sure we were talking about the same guy."

"The Forest God has given something if you still don't believe me." From his sleeve he took out a cloth roll and placed it on the desk. Brenoris quickly went and passed it to the Dragon Slayer who opened it. It had its edges burnt of but a red symbol on a blue background still held true. His guild's flag. "I-" Ba'lak, clearly out of words just stared at the pink haired man.

Before he could speak again, Natsu cut him off once again. "So when are we leaving?" Many protested immediately. The room was in an uproar once again. He raised his hands. "Alright, what's the problem now? Why you all shouting?"

"Your Grace, you can't go with him! He's a sorcerer! This is a trap!" An old man with short white hair pointed out.

Supporting the first old man, another stood up. "I agree, your life could be in peril!" He added.

"Peril? Is that a place too?" Some of them choked, others just stared. "Whaaaaat? You guys are using tough words on me! Berny!" Natsu shouted.

"Peril means danger milord!" She quickly replied to the Dragon Slayer's query.

"Why didn't you say danger? Is it because you wanted to make me look stupid? Or do you feel smart when you use crappy words against poor guys like me?!" He angrily asked before sitting down and taking a deep breath. "Look. I don't know if everyone here knows what I am capable of, but let me be clear, I am going, whether you like it or not. This guy has done nothing to make me feel threatened or stupid..." He gave a glare to the man who used peril. "...till now. And from his words, a comrade of mine is living there, waiting for me. So I am heading to Of town with the Hulk!" Natsu declared standing up. Ba'lak and the others wanted to correct the man but understood it would be useless.

Without another word he walked out towards the great window and jumped. "GERONIMO!" He shouted and slid down the slope like surfing. He dodged the balconies and jumped over the steps and landed in front of the main entrance. There was a small crowd of his citizens waiting to get a glimpse of him. "Yellooooo people what's up?!" He shouted with a grin as the crowd cheered for him and split in the middle. He ran with his hands held to his side's and slapped it with those extended.

After sometime it came to his knowledge that Ba'lak was still up on the triangle thing and he didn't know how he would get there. So he waited with his _**fans**_ , as he would like to call them and engaged in entertaining them with his fire magic.

"Look where the bird's going!" He pointed out as he made a bird from his flames and let it fly over the children who tried to jump and catch it. "Oh but what's this?" He dramatically lured their interest to him. In his hand was a humanoid figure made of the same flames as the bird. It drew an arrow and shit at the bird which exploded into tiny shining particles the fell like snow. Some had fear of getting burned but once they touched their bodies, they only felt warmth. The children cheered for more but the Councilmen and women have arrived. "Ok guys I'm off now. I'll show you more next time."

The two men stood in the garden at side of the pyramid. "So like, we gonna be flying on a flower?" Natsu nervously asked. Not really wanting to be on a moving surface.

"No your Grace, the Forest God now has a much more discreet way." Ba'lak replied as he planted a stick with one single leaf. Natsu blinked dumbly at the action.

"Oh...so..." He began after a few moments of wait. "Are we waiting for it grow cus I think you'll need some waterrrrrr!" Before he could finish, roots shot out from the ground and circled them, forming a sphere around them.

"Your Grace, I suggest you hold on." Ba'lak warned as he grabbed hold of a thick root.

"Grab on to what? Why? What's gonna happeNNaaahhhaa!" The sphere was pulled down, making him go green as it traveled through the underground. The huge sinkhole was quickly covered by roots and mud moved over it, leaving no trace of any difference in the area except for the stick with the single leaf.

Natsu was on the floor of the root sphere as it moved through the ground. There wasn't much shaking as Ba'lak could still stand and was trying to not look at the miserable man who laid in front of him. But hell came to an end for our hero as the sphere burst through the freshly rained ground and broke away upon landing and reverted back into the ground.

Natsu jumped up in joy before kissing the ground. "Oh I missed you so much!"

"Your...Grace?" His guide called him nervously. Natsu looked up questioningly. "The city is nearby." The two walked through the forest path. "The denizens of Ifeqevron knows of your arrival and await you with great joy." The man spoke as he walked through the mud path which was immediately covered by grass and flowers behind them.

Natsu had his hands folded in front of him and with sigh of boredom he asked. "Why couldn't you just make us appear inside the city? This walk is boring."

"We are here your Grace." Two large bushes disappeared and made a path into one of the most breath taking places he has ever seen. There were grass plains, clear water ponds and long lines of trees and other greenery. Large trees hosted houses stop and below them. The area was teeming with life. Small critters ran around while majestic white stags and other creatures grazed the fields.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" Natau's exclaimed with an open mouth as they walked through the plains.

"Yes your Grace, the people of Ifeqevron is nourished by the forest." Ba'lak revealed.

Natsu turned around and looked at the man curiously. "Where are the people? You said they'll be here." He asked.

"They are your Grace." Ba'lak smiled and looked behind him.

Natsu turned around and his eyes widened. Just a moment ago, there was no one there, but now, the whole area, the hills, the tree tops and the ground was filled with thousands of people in clothes that had atleast a portion of it in green. They remained still, just as the Dragon Slayer.

"Umm...hi?" He gave a nervous wave. The reaction was immediate as they all kneeled. "Oh no no no! Don't kneel!" But they didn't listen until Ba'lak spoke.

"People of Ifeqevron! Your King has arrived!" He declared.

"What? No. You're not helping here-" But his protests were muffled by the sudden joyous uproar from the silent people. Many gathered around him and touched him all over. "Hey! Hey! No touching! Stop! Hehe! Tickles! Stop!"

Ifeqevron was a paradise. The air was fresh and smelled good, the land was green and game was abundant. It almost made him wish he could settle here and be lazy for eternity. After the smothering he received, the Dragon Slayer was treated to a large feast. From the feast he heard the many magic abilities the people wielded and was looking forward to see them. But his councilman objected to it politely and reminded him of the main reason he was here.

And that lead him to the centre of the forest where a medium sized tree stood. It was a few feet taller than him, but the bark and branches told of it's age more clearly than it's height did. Moreover, the tree had a face. A very familiar face that had it's eyes closed. "Oldman..." He gently called the tree. There was no response. It stayed still as a normal tree until. "OLDMAN! GET UP! NAPPY TIMES OVER!" Natau's appearance changed into that of a Cartoon devil as he began to run around the tree shouting obscenities before climbing on to the branches and plucking away the leaves all the while laughing evilly.

"Ouch ouch ouch! Natsu! Stop boy! I'm up! Damnit." The sleeping face on the tree opened his eyes and yelled.

"Ha! I knew you weren't sleeping. Do trees even need sleep?" He asked as he got down and stood infront of the face.

Warrod let out a sigh and looked at the boy and smiled. "It's good to see you again."

Natsu gave a broad grin and nodded his head rapidly. "Yea...you too Oldman. Hey you have any idea where the others are?"

Warrod shook his head making the whole tree shake. "No. But I have a feeling they'll be alright. After all we aren't the number one guild for nothing." To this the Dragon Slayer laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yea. You're right. I'll just find them along the way, right?" He said.

The Ex-Fairy looked at the Dragon Slayer from top to bottom, examining him thoroughly. "My friends tell me you are a King now." Warrod teased.

Natsu stumbled. "Ah not you too!" He complained as he sat down on a large root. "And what friends?"

"Tree's, plants, birds and animals..." Warrod explained.

"You mean that tree over there is your friend?" Natsu with dotted eyes pointed at another tree a few feet away. Before Warrod could answer, he changed the subject. "No way! You can talk to animals?!"

"Just joking." He immediately spoke before adding. "Or am I?"

"Screw you oldman!" Natsu pouted and turned away. "Your jokes sucks and how is that even a joke?!" The Dragon Slayer turned to leave.

"Natsu wait, I might be able to help you in your journey." Warrod spoke seriously this time, making the Dragon Slayer look back at him over his shoulder. "Just a joke."

"Oh come on! It's not even funny!" Natsu stomped and ignited his fist and gave a light punch on the face, making it char.

Warrod coughed out some smoke and said. "Ok. Ok. Here take this." A branch extended down with something wrapped in a leaf. Inside was a bunch of sticks with leaves much like the one Ba'lak planted in the city before bringing him here. "Plant them in every city you go. Make sure it is not on a pot or a garden away from earth. It should be planted in the ground having direct contact with the earth."

"What does it do?" Natau's asked as he picked one up.

"I'll be able to see through all the plants there and tell you what is going on." The tree man explained.

"Why would you need that?" Natau's asked confusedly before a teasing smile came over him. "Oh you wanna perv on the girls don't you?" He teased the man. "Warrod is a pervert. Warrod is a pervert." He sang as he danced around the tree.

"What?! No! I can be your eyes." Losing composure, the Ex-Fairy shot back.

Once again the Dragon Slayer was filled with confusion. "I already have two why do I need more?"

Warrod grunted in annoyance. "Natsu if you don't get the meaning this time, I'll throw you in a boat and let it sail in the sea for a whole day." He quickly shut up and sat down with his legs folded. "Unifying these many cities will make a new Empire my boy. And the people look up to you for leadership whether you like it or not." Natsu tried to protest but a sticky leaf was plastered on his face. "But that is not the only thing, you'll have enemies who you won't be able to punch. They will fight dishonorable and will do despicable things to hurt you indirectly because they can't fight you in person. You need more than two eyes, which by the way means people who know what's going on around. People who has some answers."

"Oh...ok tree gramps...if you say so. Besides..." He grinned innocently. "I'm not the thinking type, so you can help me." He admitted with an embarassed smile.

Warrod chuckled lightly and spoke. "You are perfect the way you are Natsu. Whether you are a demon, dragon or human won't matter. Because you define yourself by living and I must give you a warning. A war is coming Natsu. You'll have your friends with you, but you'll need more than them. Because the enemy is one that you have never faced."

 _ **One hundred years before the Doom of Valyria...**_

 **North of Mantarys**

She fell from the sky. Her massive form shadowed the hills below her. Animals ran away on instinct and men prayed for the Valyrians have come, at least that was the only reasonable answer to the giant mass of black and scarlet. From the city they saw the gargantuan beast slam into a bald hill without any grace. The debris flew everywhere but the fresh rain had the mud heavy and didn't form a cloud. Shepherds ventured closer to the crash site cautiously.

 _ **Ninety years later...**_

Forty Thousand died in the half decade long war that followed her arrival nearly a century ago. From the Forty powerful Dragonlord families, twelve were wiped out along with all eighty seven dragons. The two of the rivalling powers in Valyria was among them which paved way for another House with a much more strategic approach. To wed the invader. Many lords were wed to her but she tossed them away after they lost her interest. But her due was given. As the Queen of Mantarys and the land surrounding it. She was given gifts, gold, slaves both men and women to keep her entertained. None saw her age, and none was able to sire a heir by her which she never intended to in the first place.

 _"Valar morghulis...valar dohaeris."_ She smiled as she looked over from the highest tower of Old Valyria. A small cruel grin came over her face. "All men will serve...or they die..." Irene Belserion the Queen of Dragon. She was now free from everything. She cheated death twice, she was liberated from Zeref's dream, she had no bloodties to think and she ruled what she wanted.

 _ **"Your Radiance, I have news from the Dragonlords."**_ Her servant, a young girl with platinum blonde hair and black eyes. She was a Valyrian, at least part of her is. Born to a Meereenese peasant after a Targaryen Dragonlord had one too many glasses of wine and a list filled night in a lower part of the city. It wasn't willing in anyway as the girl's mother already had a family. With her family disowning her, the girl took up the oldest profession at a very young age but fate gave her to a better master after the destruction of the army camp that kept her.

 _ **"Tell me Noor."**_ Irene replied in High Valyrian, not even the ones born in Valyria could compare to her grace in speaking their tongue.

 _ **"The Dragon eggs you have asked for has arrived."**_ Noor spoke with her head down.

An ominous smile graced her ruby red full lips. _ **"Excellent. Have them placed in my study."**_ A glint in her eyes showed a cross appearing briefly in her pupils before disappearing. Before the servant girl could leave Irene called her again. _ **"Noor, your birthday is coming. You will be sixteen soon. Whatever you desire, name it."**_ She appeared in front of the girl and raised her chin to make her look at her.

The girl timidly looked at the woman's beautiful eyes. _**"Anything your Magnificence gives will make me happy."**_ She answered softly. Irene smiled lustful and slowly ran her finger down the girls petite body and stopped at her breast to fondle it for a moment before grabbing her and pressing the girls back against her breast and burying her hand underneath her skirt.

The lord's who have spend their hours to bring their most valued possessions for the her were left to wait as the only message left from the room were moans and other lustful noises as the Queen of Dragons devoured the Valyrian bastard.

.

.

.

 _ **"Lord Mayjeon and Lord Jaheryeon I sincerely apologise for my delay. I was engaged in a private matter."**_ Two silver-gold haired nobles stood up from the couch and gave a short bow which was returned by the woman.

 _ **"It was our pleasure Lady Irene, I had time to update myself on what is happening around the freehold with my cousin."**_ Lord Mayjeon replied. _**"But before any further talking, we present you our Dragon's new eggs."**_ Jaheryeon motioned his slave to bring the treasure chest. He then opened it for his cousin to show the woman. _**"Although we are not sure if you will be able to hatch them without help..."**_ He added carefully.

Irene curiously looked at the eggs. One was silver in colour and the other dark red. _**"That is okay my lords, I have enough experience from my past in dealing with Dragons."**_ She smiled politely and motioned Noor to take the eggs.

 _ **"Careful girl, they are worth more than ten thousand soldiers."**_ Jaheryeon warned as he watched her take them from his slave.

 _ **"Oh she'll be fine. I have faith in her abilities."**_ Irene defended the girl with a light chuckle. _ **"So anything of interest may have happened here?"**_

Mayjeon gave a snort. _**"A noble family's head has gone mad."**_

Irene looked at him in interest. _**"Oh? Do tell more."**_

 _ **"Aenar Targaryen said his daughter saw a dream that is going to happen. The Doom of Valyria."**_ There was a silence in the room before the three burst out laughing. _**"But that's not it! Jaheryeon, tell her what he did."**_ The Lord spoke with childish thrill.

Inbetween his own laughter, the Dragonlord spoke. _**"He sold all his property in a hurry which made him lose half of the value and took their young dragons and left to our Outpost in the next continent. Now he lives like a peasant!"**_

Irene giggled before asking curiously. _**"If I recall properly, the Targaryen's were one of the lesser families right?"**_

A bit of seriousness came over the Dragonlords faces. _**"Yes. But they still have Valyrian blood and have the ability to hatch dragons."**_ Jaheryeon said.

Irene sighed tiredly and motioned her servant. _**"You cannot help people when they chase fool's gold. Let's forget about the stupid Targaryen's, they already made me forget about treating you to a drink in my home."**_ The servants brought the alcohol to them. _**"These are the finest nectar you will find in this world."**_

Taking a sip the lords savoured the taste. _**"They are fine wine. But they are far from the sweetest nectar we have tasted."**_ With lusty eyes, the Dragonlords quickly came over to either sides of the Queen of Dragons. One groped her supple breasts while the other buried his finger into her wet folds while capturing her lips in a kiss.

Call it what you may; her overconfidence, carelessness, megalomania? But she should have seen from her first mistake. The past will always follow you. Her days of controlling the most powerful empire came to an end within a decade when she saw the beast she thought dead looming over the sky, readying for a breath attack she knew that would destroy everything.

"You destroyed my Kingdom..." In the flaming hell that was a mess of Dragon Magic and lava, sat a man with a missing arm and a leg. Irene remained a few feet away. It was so tempting to try and end him now, but she knew what would happen, why he inspired more fear than Zeref himself.

Acnologia looked past her, not even wasting the time to look at her while speaking. "You were dead."

"So were you." She gave a smirk when he growled.

"Get lost." He grunted and closed his eyes.

She huffed and said. "Rudeness won't do you good. You aren't in your best-" A hand was around her throat and it wasn't the one still intact. The empty socket of his arm sprouted a dark purple energy that took the shape of an arm. Without wasting another moment, she vanished from his grip.

Once again, she was where she arrived. Mantarys. The city had nearly fallen into chaos before she took control of the vassal city. The people worshipped her and she ruled as a benevolent ruler for sometime before the darkness spread back. Men were made to serve her. If they don't, they die.

Mantarys soon came to be the Dragon's Game under the tyranny of Irene Belserion. Her obsession in destroying Acnologia came to the point where she sacrificed countless men, women and children to gain power through the dark arts. But none had the amount of magic to fuel her and this made her mad in her search. But then it happened. The word of the pink haired demon who breathed fire and was liberating city after city and taming the Dothraki.

She stood on top of the tower with the Harpy's statue. A glass of wine was in her hand. "You are going to make a tasty meal, young Lord."

 **XxxxX**

 **Review please! If possible all chapters! Tell me your thoughts, suggestions any extra information I missed or any part that is contradicting.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support! Keep reviewing! Guys and gals who Fav and Follow please review too!**

 **Chapter 6: The Calm**

The First Men invaded the Western continent first, then the Andals and following them the Rhoynar who did not arrive with violence but with a marriage to the Dornish. And in the end, the three were claimed by the Scion of Valyria as his own and as time moves, new cultures arises from the ashes of old with the majority of them laying claim to Westeros at one time or the other but not this one as it intended to keep their Kingdom where it was.

The Freemen or as they would like to modernize it, the Fireborns, a name befitting for the people who have risen out of the ashes of their life of servitude and fear. Theirs was a culture unlike the any other. It wasn't made from following a God, or the power and fear of an army or their strength, they were free and what they have which the others don't; freedom. It was a tribute to the man who the people saw as the one who melted their shackles and burner their cages, provided for them and gave a purpose in their life.

Natsu had half his body thrown over the ship's starboard. His face was green and mucus and saliva dripped at each sway the ship made. He raised his body and asked. "How much longeerrrrgah..." And once again he was down. It had already been half a month and yet they were a week late due to bad weather. At one point during a nasty wave, the Dragon Slayer was thrown overboard causing the crew to panic but was shocked further, when they saw that their 'King' was enjoying the water and simply zoomed past them in a jet like manner with fire sprouting underneath his feet. Two days later, they found him incapacitated on a wooden board he accidentally bumped into during a feast on the sea life. Nevermind that as he was pulled into the ship once again even after begging to be thrown into the water.

"Your Grace I beg you to restrain yourself just a bit more. We are almost there." Ba'lak tried to reassure the sick man. But the men and girl abroad have come to wonder, how he was able to go with out food or sleep for weeks in this condition.

"...kill me..." Natsu cried. The journey would have been over by now, if the Dragon Slayer hadn't swam away but what's done is done and they have to wait.

In the meantime, the advisor and the Master of Coins could contemplate on other things, such as Volantis trying to get into his home city and the upcoming meeting with the Iron Bank. He sat there on a barrel next to the Dragon Slayer and saw the translator walking towards him. "Greetings Lady Brenoris." He smiled and got up to give a bow which the girl returned.

"Lord Ba'lak, I would like to learn more about this bank we are going."

"Very well, it is always good to be well informed about things, especially when you are trying to learn more and more languages to help our King." He gave a sympathetic glance to the man. "The Iron Bank is the richest and most powerful, they are true and trustworthy and has a strictly disciplined system, all in the control of the Keyholders..."

The ship slowly entered the lagoon through the pass between the Titan's legs. Some of the crew and other passengers including Brenoris looked at the huge fortress in awe. They heard the Titans roar from afar and knew the next one would be in the evening. The air was warm and filled with the stench of fish and salt water. The ship used it's oars to slowly dock and the crew quickly tied it to the pole. Two of the sailors lifted the King and carried him down the plank and carefully placed him on the ground.

"Oh yea! Fuck you ship! I ain't sailin' ever again!" He flipped his fingers on both hands at the vessel before turning around to see a small number of soldiers standing there. "Uh, hi?" They were armored but their leader wasn't.

The Commander of the guards walked towards them. "I am the First Sword of Braavos, Cyrus Valenton. Identify yourself please." He was a short man, well, Natsu's height minus two inches. But hey, the Dragon Slayer didn't measure the amount, just whether he is above him or not.

"Wow, he's soo short." Natsu whispered to Ba'lak. The thought was clearly heard by the man in front of him who wasn't at all pleased by the sentiment and allowed it to be shown on his face.

The First Sword cleared his throat. "I repeat my question, who are you and what is your purpose here?" He mustered his utmost politeness as he spoke.

"Did he just say he's a sword?!" Natsu exclaimed in his whisper to which the councilman smiled embarrassingly at the steaming guard of Braavos.

Ignoring the Dragon Slayer, Ba'lak stepped forward and gave a bow. "Greetings, I am Ba'lak, my Lord. I know it is uncustomary to address a Braavosi as a Lord but please mark it as our respect to you." Cyrus gave a state before nodding.

"And who have you brought with you today on an unmarked ship, Lord Ba'lak?" He waited for the Ifeqevron man to reveal his companions.

"This is Natsu..."

The Dragon Slayer sat on the bench in front of the three throne styled chaired on which the three Keyholders of the Iron Bank sat. His weapons (or decorations) as he has never used the Arakh and dagger in any of his battles were relieved from them by the First Sword of Braavos. Now he sat there so that Brenoris could finish talking about the titles he has been made to wear to the three rich guys in front of him who by the way was looking at him skeptically.

"...of House Dragneel, the First of his Name, the Slayer of Dragons, the Lord of the Fire Nation, King and Khal to the Freemen, the Dothrakis and the First of the Fireborns." The girl said without faltering under the powerful individuals who stared at her.

There was a moment of silence before the man on the right spoke. "I suppose you want us to believe that you are the Fire Demon who has conquered half of this continent. Pardon our skepticism, but this...boy..." He gave a glance towards the Dragon Slayer who was picking his nose publically. "...is a Slayer of Dragons? Because as far as the known World knows, the only three Dragons left are with the Targaryen's who are across the sea, far from us. And Valyria has already perished a century ago." Natsu remained oblivious to the words coming out of the Bank representative's mouth.

The middle one cleared his throat and a humorous grin came over his face that he tried to hide. "But we certainly applaud your capacity to accommodate humiliation, especially that of the boy's. Who in their right mind will paint their hair pink?" The three laughed and in that distracted moment, they failed to see the sudden stiffening of the pinkette.

Braavos was a city that leaned more towards the colder side. But some rare days like these had the sky pink and blue and the air sharp and salty. But what the occupants of Braavos in the room didn't account for was the sudden spike in the temperature. They noticed the people who came with the supposed _King_ step back several feet away from him. And then they noticed the boy himself had steam rise from his body and his eyes closed. Their heavy robes meant to protect against the cold was now acting against them. Sweat poured down their faces and bodies and their lungs burned slightly when the oxygen heated.

Then they saw him open his eyes. They were molten gold and had no pupils. **"Salmon."** The voice had an echo with it.

Their eyes fell on the stone bench the man...or whatever he was sat. It was melting. "P-pardon?" One of them asked shakily.

In a split second the Dragon Slayer was up and slammed his open palm on the massive stone desk as he shouted what would be the most stupidest yet most scariest words the Head Key holders of the Iron Bank would ever hear. **"My hair is salmon! Not pink!"** Natsu's words shook the hall and made the three men to try and sink into their seats.

They stayed still not wanting to anger the monster who had them in a sphere of fire that even the guards were unable to save them from as their weapons upon touching the flames melted. But their silence only made him angrier. **"Well?"** He craned over to the point his face was looking straight down on to the desk. All the while a golden flame started to cover his body.

Time was running out as they were not only surrounded by fire, but one has started inside the sphere too. "...! P-pardon?" The middle one squeaked.

 **"My hair, it's salmon, right?"** He asked, his double voice shook their halls.

There was another pause. This time they were more confused. This man had fire burning around him and he was asking whether they can see his hair colour? "Y-yess! Indeed! It's salmon!" The man who taunted his hair colour first agreed in a stuttering way. And to their shock, those words calmed the monster.

"See! I told you it's Salmon!" The demon turned back into the boy and cheerfully grinned and sat down. The guards who stood around them dropped their weapons and ran away, whether to inform the First Sword and to bring back more soldiers or simply fleeing for their lives was unclear.

The three members of the Iron Bank were ready to faint at any moment from the amount of fear and the sudden loss of water from their body. The watched as the girl and elderly walked towards them with nervous looks.

"We are extremely sorry, but his Grace has a problem with those who can't correctly point out his hair colour." Brenoris chuckled nervously.

"T-that is alright. Let us proceed-" The middle one spoke but was cut off by Ba'lak.

"My Lord, please don't feel like you are being bullied into this. We are not asking for you to finance wars, we are planning on establishing productive things in the kingdom. As you know we suffered too much from Slavery and attacks. We are only asking for a chance to let us work to keep our freedom." He spoke with his head bowed.

The three robed men spared a slight glance down on the stone table that had a deep handprint on the end near the Dragon Slayer and a crack that extended to their end. "Yea. I don't wanna make a big castle or anything. Just want what's good for these guys." Natsu grumbled.

"Halt!" A shout came from the door as soldiers lead by the First Sword rushed in with their weapons. "You are all under arrest for attacking the Iron Bank by the power vested on me by the Sealord!" He held his fencing sword to Natsu's neck.

The Dragon Slayer, who was still seated on the partially melted stone bench looked up at the man holding the blade at him. "That's a really weird sword you got their man..." And he raised his hand and touched it's too with his index finger and pushed against it. In all other cases, it should have wounded the person, but here, the steel glowed red, reaching all the way to the hilt and made Cyrus drop his weapon.

The members of the bank quickly stood up. "First Sword of Braavos Cyrus Valenton, it is alright, we just had a misunderstanding among ourselves."

The others nodded and spoke. "Yes. There is no need to escalate the situation any further. King Natsu Dragneel is now an honoured guest and a very valuable customer to the Iron Bank." Cyrus looked at the three before giving the Dragon Slayer s quick now and picked up his sword and left with his men.

"Please be seated, all of you." The middle one said, motioning to the bench next to Natsu. Ba'lak and Brenoris immediately sat down with a bow. "You must understand, your Grace." He spoke, looking towards the Dragon Slayer who gave a pointer to his advisor. "Right." The Key holder nodded and looked at Ba'lak. "That we have no prior history of financial link with this new Kingdom of yours. And we have our reservation on the Dothrakis who are present in every port and city you have."

The Ifeqevron man nodded. "I understand your concern, but they will not go against his Grace's will. They have sworn their lives to the Fire Lord after they cut of their braids. While I won't claim they are model citizens, they do as they are told and can maintain a minimum level of civility."

"What about attacks from slavers and other Dothraki _hordes_?" The next one asked.

"His Grace has already made a deep and wide trench that is being filled by water from a nearby river. It protects and gives us a strategic advantage against Dothrakis. The only area they can frolic are Vaes Dothrak and what is left of the Grass Sea south from there." Ba'lak informed. "And for the slavers, we have eyes everywhere to see the signs of corruption and internal attacks."

"And I suppose the Ifeqevrons are involved with the Fire Nation too?" The main one asked.

"We have bent the knee to his Grace as he is the prophesied one." He replied with a nod.

They watched the three members turn to each other and whisper softly. "They are asking what we have in return for a security." Natsu spoke out loud. This caused the three to gain another shocked expression. "Dragon ears." Natsu shrugged and walked towards the window.

At this point, they weren't bothered by the eavesdropping either. "Yes, we are concerned about that, of course we could just sign a contract of promise-" The middle one said cautiously.

"We have thought of that and we have come here with a proposal. Volantis has become an aggressor to you and your allies. His Grace can offer you protection in the event of an invasion." Ba'lak's proposal was weighed for a moment.

"We have the Sealord and his guards." The Key holder spoke.

"His Grace's Khalasar is Eighty Thousand Strong. Over that we have thousands of Unsullied and other skilled infantry men who have pledged themselves to his Grace and is in the process of raising a disciplined army to protect and serve the people. I can safely say, with an Ally like him, there won't be another attack from any of your neighbours for a long time." Ba'lak carefully worded his sentence inorder to avoid call the Braavosies weak.

There was another whispered discussion the three knew could be heard by the Dragon Slayer who was staring out the window. After what seemed like a minute, the three stood up. "We agree." They looked at the Dragon Slayer who didn't give any response.

After a few moments had passed, Brenoris called. "Milord?" She walked towards him and called once again, this time, louder before going to his side and gaining a startled look. She looked at Ba'lak with a nervous face. "He has fallen asleep."

It was decided that the Dragon King be left to sleep as the paperwork would only irritate him further. Time flew as agreements were written and dismantled till they arrived at one which they both agreed to make as a contract.

With all of his _**Kingly**_ duties done, Natsu was free to roam around the city. Of course his two companions accompanied him to keep his shenanigans under check, a task they were finding very hard to accomplish as he keeps on disappearing into the crowd to play Ninja.

"Your Grace please. We cannot keep up with you if you go this fast!" Ba'lak said while trying to catch his breath.

"Come on man, look at Berny! She's doing fine, right?" The girl in question leaned on the stone wall while breathing hard. An old woman walked in a straight line towards the Dragon Slayer who was busy ranting. "You two are so lazy that you-" He felt someone grab his scarf and lift it from behind and put something cool against his throat and slide it across his Adam's apple. The old woman, no longer hunched, quickly withdrew her dagger and turned to runaway but something akin to a iron shackle had her forearm in a grip. Her eyes slowly rested on the should be dead man's; they weren't happy. "Did you try to steal my scarf you old bat-wait a sec, you ain't a gal! You a cross-dressing freak!" The Faceless Man didn't know what to do. He was certain his daggers sharp end met the man's throat, and as an added measure he had poison on them too that would dissolve human flesh just on contact.

But here he was, rambling and insulting him on being in relation with some other person. "...and she was throwing this crystal balls that kept on coming..." The assassin tried to dislodge his hand from the man's grip which the latter didn't seem to notice and just when he was sure the rambling won't stop. "...and she just turned out to be Gray's oh what am I doing, I should probably send you flying!" With that he was pulled into a spin and released into the air. A scream was the only thing left of him before a splash in the lagoon was heard. Natsu's turned to look at the crowd and his two companions who were all gaping or horrified. "What?"

The three once again moved through the city. They reached the outer market area where a small crowd gathered around some interesting event. "Outtta'ma way!" Natsu squeezed through the crowd to reach the front to see what caught everyone's interest and he was amazed. Two men were fighting...or dancing or...dance fighting? He wasn't sure but it was awesome in his eyes. "What are they doing with those pointy long steel swordy thingys?" He asked in an excited whisper to the person next to him.

The two combatants were of equal heights, similar to Natsu's. One was a dark curly haired one with a clean olive face while the other had short brown hair and a bit of moustache on either sides above his lips. They both had their free hand behind and moved with grace Natsu only saw seasoned fighters do so.

"They are Water Dancing. That there is the son of Van Lanten, Var Lanten." The man enthusiastically answered without turning away from the fight.

"Ohhhh..." Natsu gaped for a while. "Who's that?" The skillful display of sword fighting stopped making almost everyone to show their disappointment in a series of 'Ahs' and 'Os'. Except three. The two swordsmen and the man to who Natsu spoke, they were looking at him. The brunette swordsman had a look of amusement while the curly haired one had a look of annoyance and the bystander next to him was just standing there shocked.

"I challenge you to a duel pink man." In a small fraction of a second, the pointy tip was on the Dragon Slayer's chin.

"Now wait here buddy, what's got into your pants-" Natsu tried to dislodge from the challenge the Water Dancer issued, but then something clicked. "Did you just call me pink man?" His eyes narrowed and the Braavosie gave a smirk in response. "Oh you are going down!" Natsu dropped into a battle stance.

"Draw out your weapon pink man." Car Lanten commanded.

This made the Dragon Slayer confused. "Uh why?"

"To duel of course!" The Water Dancer spoke in annoyance.

"But I don't use weapons." Natsu blinked as he revealed what seemed to be the most obvious thing...to him atleast.

Var Lanten let out a frustrated growl and nearly yelled. "It's not honourable of any Braavosie to fight an unarmed man."

Natsu shrugged. "Look buddy, I don't use weapons because that's not my thing. Aaand I don't know how to use them either." He said with a blank face.

The Water Dancer was quiet for a moment before he started to laugh. "Ha! I knew you were a coward. You chose to avoid a confrontation by lying of not being able to wield your own weapon. Then tell me pink man, why do you have it?"

"Meh mainly to cut off grass or just to lean on when I sit and cut it out with my hair! It's salmon." Natsu said, his voice echoing annoyance from the insult he was undergoing.

"You are a lying coward, pink man." He induced the Dragon Slayer further and it worked.

"That's it! You want to fight with swords? Fine by me!" He stepped forward before reaching the Arakh. "Ok...here goes..." He drew the weapon with uncertainty still in his voice and held it up like how a Egyptian statue of Set holds the sickle. The Braavosie, much like before danced around him with his sword helld towards him. "Are we going to just keep on circling?" He asked curiously and just then the man struck. Natsu blocked the strike easily but his utter cluelessness in a sword fight made him an easy prey for the feint and allowed the man to strike him again.

As the fighting or whatever pitiful display of duelling(from Natsu's part) was being done, the duo of the Fireborn vassals of the Fire King came to the front. Ba'lak politely asked the bystander. "Pardon me, but who exactly is the young Braavos man?"

The bystander looked at the strangely clothed man and gave a once over before speaking. "He is one of the greatest swords of Braavos."

"Also the easiest to fall for ego..." Brenoris haughtily said with little to no impress at the man striking a poorly skilled Natsu who was trying to find the right amount of power and speed to not kill the Braavosie but win the fight.

The bystander, an obvious patriot gave a cryptical look and asked. "Oh really? This foolish boy can defeat the First Sword candidate?" He asked in a taunt.

Brenoris opened her mouth to retort but someone beat her to it. "That boy, is the King of the largest Kingdom in our continent. He has defeated several Dothraki leaders and demolished Slavers fleet without even losing a sweat. Moreover, he has disarmed me without even drawing his weapon." The man's eyes shifted to the First Sword of Braavos who looked at the fight with utmost interest.

"Cyrus Valenton, you were defeated? But that man doesn't have any skill!" The swordsman who was sparring earlier with Var spoke in shock.

"He doesn't. A pumpkin has more skill in sword fight than him." Cyrus agreed with a straight face. "But look closely. He's finding weakness in Var Lanten's style even though he does not know Water Dancing or basic sword fight himself." Cyrus revealed his observation.

Back in the fight, Natsu was chanting something. "Left, Left, Left, Right, Stop, Left, Left, Stop, swing, left, duck, swing..." He held the Arakh like a baseball bat, which boosted the Water Dancer's confidence more and made him not realise what the Dragon Slayer was doing.

"Is that some form of an idiot's prayer? Because I can-!" On his next swing, the Dragon Slayer brought down his Arakh on to the blade unceremoniously. A clang sound was heard twice. One, the weapons meeting and two the fencing sword falling down and screeching away.

Var Lanten's face remained shock as his first defeat from a duel came. "How?!"

"Ha! You were too obvious!" Natsu boasted trying and spun his weapon...or tried as it tripped of his hand and he was juggling it to prevent it from falling to the ground.

Cyrus stepped forward, drawing the attention of the swordsman. "He is right Var Lanten. You were too obvious, and if he were skilled in the slightest-" He was cut off by a still struggling Natsu who the Arakh has yet to give it's handle to.

"Hey who you calling-ah ha! Caught you!" Natsu rejoiced and hooked it back to his hip.

"He would have defeated you before you could even swing your sword. And you were too busy trying to humiliate him, you forgot to notice him taking advantage of your pattern so openly." The First Sword revealed.

"So the Pink-, he was telling the truth all along, that he didn't know swordfight." Var Lanten hung his head in shame. "I have brought shame to you Master Cyrus, by inducing an innocent and getting defeated by him."

Cyrus shook his head. "Do not think little of your skill, if he didn't have the strength beyond that of a human, he would have already lost the sword from his grip. His inhuman speed and strength was the only reason he remain victorious."

Natsu, who has calmed down from his victory agreed. "Yea, the shorty is right. Don't beat'cha self up man, if I was not strong or fast, all trained and earned btw, I would have had been a goner." He then looked around, the crowd was still present, unable to take in what was happening. "Yea...we better get going, they givin' the heebie jeebies." He shivered. The Bravos' walked in another direction after bidding farewell to the trio and the crowd disbursed, but not without imprinting the events that transpired a few moments ago in their memory for ever.

Soon came the time of the day Natsu hated the most. Leaving. Not because he was attached to Braavos, but at the thought of stepping into something that- "Gah!" Like a bag of potatoes, Natsu was laid over the rail. The ship sailed out at dusk.

 **Stygai**

The City of Death was just beyond the walls. But the Demon accompanying him suggested they not fly over the walls inorder to avoid any unwanted confrontations...at least not immediately. The City was dark and radiated that darkness. No sound came from the other side of the wall and the only sound outside was that of vultures wing rustle and the Ash flowing. The river was corrupted by the Shadow Lands and it was evident from the deformed fish and other aquatic life.

He could feel the cold stones beneath his feet even through it was noon. The Sun didn't shine much. But he didn't care about the darkness that awaited him inside the walls. "I must request you to not engage anything you see. The City may look hollow but you know it's not." Barbatos asked in the most humble way he could.

They walked towards the stone gates which opened itself slowly, letting the two pass by a dozen rotting bodies that were pinned to either sides of the walls with spears in their arms and body armour. There were things moving around them, watching them from the dark alleys and the rotting stone buildings. But none made a sound.

 _ **"Flesh..."**_

The silence was finally broken. A word was spoken in a tongue unknown to him, but his sharp gaze gave a momentary glance at the creature. A deformed Human without eyes or ears, grey skin and hooves for legs. It was quite tall and muscular as it approached with it's arms outstretched. It kept on repeating the word but Acnologia didn't stop his stride and went past the creature that suddenly stopped all movements before crumbling down as dust a few moments later. He saw something flash in front of him, crossing the path. A limbless Dragon. It gave a short stare with it's beady eyes but chose not to engage him.

"This is a gateway to the Dark realms, but no one uses it so lesser creatures and exiled Demons now rule the lands." Barbatos explained while looking at a spider like woman with four pairs of hands only.

"What is here?" Acnologia asked, showing no interest in the horrifying place.

"A medium, but we will have to find it." He let out a tired sigh.

Abruptly, their path was blocked by a male humanoid figure. He was tall, broad and muscular. His skin was a purple and no hair on his head. His eyes were just holes that was filled with darkness. He was in an armour that was made of a dark material. And a long sword with a small skull at the edge of the handle.

"General of the Princess of the Night, Ophellio. So the rumours of yours and the Lady's exile was true." Barbatos commented with a raised brow.

"Welcome Demon King but you are not the one I am here for." The large Demon spoke. The Princess of the Night wishes that you present yourselves to her."Acnologia looked at the newly arrived demon...

A rotting castle in the city. There was no light but everything was visible and no one was present. It was hollow like much of the city except, there was not a single creature inside. The halls were long and wet with something. The only noise were the two pairs of footsteps and a _**droplets**_ hitting the stone tiles.

On a throne that was modelled like a Diwan that was carved out of a black marble Dragon, a buxom woman laid facing the _visitors_. Her long red hair had a few locks fall over her shoulder and her large supple breasts that were covered by a loose red tunic that showed a generous amount of cleavage and her long milky thighs. Her red eyes bore into the freshly arrived male specimens, specifically on the rugged younger looking one with dark blue untamed hair. The sharp gaze from his cold green eyes that had dark circles around them, stared at her with little to no interest. But what made her get up was what he held in his left hand. A familiar bald head that was attached to a body once. Although the barefooted man held the head in a vice like grip that crushed the skull and had the brain squished out, it was very familiar.

"Princess of the Night, greetings." Barbatos gave a short bow.

"Demon King Barbatos, I am humbled by your visit." The buxom woman stood up and gave a bow. "And who is this person you have brought with you?" She eyed the Blue haired man with curiousity. "And why does he have my General's head?"

Choosing to ignore the questions, the Demon King spoke. "I have come here in search of a Medium as it is required in our quest."

The Demoness quirks and asks. "You seek the Night's Blood?"

"Of course." Realisation dawned on the Demon King as he turned to Acnologia. "The Valyrian steel can be used to harness the power of the Night's Blood. No one has ever done it because the Night's Blood is never obtained."

"Yes, that is an interesting deduction. But answer me Demon King, who is he and why does he have my General's head?" This time she was a bit annoyed.

Choosing to answer the Demoness this time, Barbatos began. "This is Acnologia, the Dragon of Apocalypse, the Doom of Valyria and the King of Dragons." He paused to look at the head. "And Ophellio got on his nerve."

"That is disappointing. He was the only one I could talk to here as my treacherous brother has taken away my birthright and killed all my other servants." She pouted.

"Princess of the Night, I must warn you to handover the Night's Blood to him. He is infinitely stronger than any of us, I can vouch as he has me under his employment forcefully." Barbatos warned her with a grim face.

"Yet he needs my people's essence and a sword made from the empire he annihilated, why?" She got off the throne and walked towards them slowly. "I can only assume he has an adversary stronger than him." She was in front of Acnologia who didn't show any sign of movement. She stared into his cold malicious eyes for a few seconds. "I shall hand over the Night's Blood." She declared but found the Ex-Dragon King's passive stare. Giving a pout she laced her fingers across his jawline. "On one condition." She whispered into his ears. "Put your seed inside me."

A hand grabbed her by the neck and kneeled her infront of him. "Hand over the item and I will leave without annihilating this dump."

"Oh, but you need it don't you? If I die, the Night's Blood dies with me." She grinned even though the hold only tightened.

Acnologia growled as he pulled her closer to his face. "I will just drain you while you still breath."

"Oh you poor man. The Night's Blood is not just blood. It is the essence of my people embedded in my blood by magic. You may take my blood, but without my will, the essence will never surface. You will be left with purple nothingness which will be my blood." She spoke in between chortled noises her body made.

Acnologia let out a growl before releasing her and then, struck the Demon with the back of his hand. She flew through the halls before crashing on to the stone wall, imprinting her back on to it. Purple blood oozes from her mouth but she smiled as she looked up as a naked and fully engorged membered Dragon stood in front of her with utter monotony on his face.

Barbatos watched the Doom of Valyria ripped off the clothes of an excited Demoness and flip her over before stabbing his member inside her. There was no passion in it but it was raw and brutal. The castle shaked, the city followed and the Shadow Lands had tremors flowing through it as anything not protected by magic fell apart.

 **Ifeqevron**

Soaring through the sky above the forests of Ifeqevron, a raven came to sit on the Forest God's branch. It had a leaf neatly rolled and tied to it's leg. "So, you need a tax system that doesn't destroy the poor and let the rich escape." Warrod was busy advising the new _civil workers_ in how to make a modern nation but looked up to where the Raven sat. "Well hello my friend! What a great day, is it not?" The tree said cheerfully. "No, it's a joke!" And he burst out laughing, making the raven tilt it's head in confusion. After the Tree God stopped laughing, he once again spoke. "I think you have something for me..." Another branch came towards the bird and gently untied the leaf note and brought it down to his face. The gathered men and women silently left the area to give the Forest God his privacy.

The message was written in a language never seen by man; the True Tongue. Which of course meant Warrod (a man turned fully tree a few centuries ago), had a little difficulty in understanding it. So he turned to the bird that brought it here. "Could you perhaps translate it to me?" He asked embarrassingly with an odd laugh. Nonetheless the Raven did as it was told.

He listened to the Raven carefully and his eyes widened in surprise before they closed in thought. A Raven carrying a message written in a language long forgotten from halfway across the world and all it asked for was an audience with the Fireborn King. Well at least he doesn't have to deal with this... hopefully. With him building laws and rights for the country and with little to no input from the Dragon Slayer, he was seriously considering to be a real tree...a non-talking one that is.

But he had to deal with this, as was the fate. Half a month passed and the leaves rustled softly. Warrod opened his eyes slowly with a smile. "I presume you are Leaf." He asked into the forest.

A figure stepped out of nowhere, her looks matched with her surroundings. "Yes, that is my wordly name." Her voice was young and sweet. "And you are Warrod Sequence." She looked him through her gold and green eyes as she came to stand in front of him.

"You are older than anyone I have met in my life as a human and a tree." The old Fairy commented.

"And you are the only man who I have seen turn into a tree." Leaf smiled as she teased the Forest God who chuckled. "But please, let us end our pleasantries here. I come bearing a grave news."

Warrod have a nod. "Yes, I understood from the letter. But Natsu is not here, I tried to return a message, but your whereabouts were largely obscure." He said with regret laced in his voice.

"That is alright Forest God, it will be better to explain it to you and let you deal with the Fireborn King." Warrod gave a nod. "In the near future, the Fireborn King will meet the False Queen of Dragons in battle. You must prevent this at all cost." She straight away spoke out her intention.

Warrod blinked his eyes. "Uh...I don't know about that...Natsu isn't exactly one to avoid a confrontation." He spoke with uncertainty. Knowing the boy, he wouldn't be surprised if he was the one that picks a fight first.

"But he must now! Or he will risk another Long Night!" Leaf spoke with desperation.

"What? How?" The Treeman exclaimed.

She shook her head and spoke. "We are unsure, but it is prophesied that this will be the battle that sets the Long Night to start again."

Warrod let out a defeated sigh and spoke. "I do not know how I can convince him at the time of a confrontation but I will tell you this, he has defeated stronger adversaries throughout his lifetime."

Leaf looked at the Tree with sad eyes. "Forest God, I am not familiar with his strength in person but I have heard tales of his legendary conquests, but this is not about him winning or losing. This is life and death. Natsu Dragneel and Irene Belserion must not face eachother in battle."

Warrod gave a thoughtful look and closed his eyes. "I will try my best to-" He opened his eyes to agree to offer his assistance but a look of shock came over his facial features, making Leaf look at him in worry. This only worsened when his face grew horrified. "How could I let this...no..."

"What is it Forest God?!"

"She has drawn blood... innocents blood..." With a mortified expression, Warrod revealed.

 **XxxxX**

 **That's another!**

 **Guys please use accounts to review cus I really don't want to put all this in a chapter. :)**

 **Btw. I found a guest review that said he couldn't bear the thought of a tyrannical slut Irene. I am assuming you don't follow Game of Thrones, or you are more used to seeing Irene turn good in the fanfiction and coupling with Natsu. I am sorry to disappoint you man. But the Irene here will have a greater purpose. Sorry it didn't turn out in a different way.**

 **One more was there that said Natsu needs to be more mature. I think Natsu's already mature, he's just goofy and don't want to be serious or mature to the point he's calm at every joke, makes a dazzling or charming smile or a witty and classy joke, his elaborate and stylish or badass costume and his way with the ladies. My answer is: Game of Thrones world itself is quite serious and cruel. And Natsu being Natsu is the only difference he could make here.**


	7. Parabellum

**Theme music: Ivan Torrent- Glimmer of Hope**

 **Chapter 7: Parabellum: The False Queen**

 **King's Landing**

"Damn those bastards!" Orys slammed on the desk. The veteran councilmen were unmoved by the outburst, namely Edmyn Tully and Crispian Celtigar, the Master of Coins. The death toll has risen to three thousand and the Dornish kept crawling out of the trees.

"Milord, it would be best if we send our troops after we get clear cut information." Stannous Barrington, the Commander of the Army suggested.

This however was a foolish move as it further angered the King's Hand. "What the hell do you think happens to our spies?" It was true, each person who defected or were sent to Dorne never came back in one piece. Their lack of progress could only be explained by two factors. One, the Dornish were fiercely loyal to their country and two, the Iron Throne had spies among it's ranks. Already they have been ridiculed by the actions of Wyl of Wyl in Old Oak. Lord Oakheart was dead, his daughter gang raped and sold to Myrish slavers. This has gone beyond the point of talking and once again, Orys saw himself about to wear his armour.

"When can we expect his Grace's return?" Edmyn asked. Aegon has flown back to Dragonstone for some reason and with Visenya rallying forces in the north, it was left to Rhaenys and Orys to man the capital. But with the Queen locked inside the library deep in research, it fell more to the General to do politics, which he was relatively not as good as his Queens.

"He should be back by nightfall." Orys hoped he would because he was itching to get back into the field. The discussions went on with new strategies and prospects for fresh fundings. The Thunder of the wing beats echoed the palace halls of Aegon's Hill and interrupted the council. Orys with a broad smile stood up to leave. "It is about damn time."

The King was already on his way in when Orys met him halfway through. "Orys! How are things coming along?" The two men embraced tightly before walking back in.

"Not good. Dorne is still fucking us sideways." Orys replied. "And Rhaenys hasn't eaten anything for a day and has not come out from the library."

Near the office of the Grand Maester, the library of the King was locked from inside and it had remained locked for three days. A maid would come by three times to place food at the door but after the second day, not even the food was accepted. Inside the library, Rhaenys sat on the floor. Around her were parchments that were from books and some written by her. Dark baggy eyes and pale skin, her hair was a mess and her clothes stank. The Queen looked like a beggar now.

The sound of two pairs of footsteps made the once elegant Targaryen Queen to whip her head and crouch like an animal. "Rhaenys. It is I, your beloved Aegon. Open the door please." Aegon knocked on the door. He and Orys were the only ones.

Outside, the two men waited for a reply. **"Hehehe..."** The sounds of slow dark chuckles sent shivers down their spine. The voice definitely belonged to Rhaenys but at the same time there was another, laced around it.

"Rhaenys? Are you ok? Open the door." Orys tried. A dreadful feeling blooming in the pits of their stomachs.

The reply triggered their panic. **"Who are you vermins to command me?"** The two men looked at eachother and nodded in a silent agreement before rushing to the door and slamming it open with their shoulders and falling on the paper littered floor. The guards stationed nearby quickly rushed into see the sight of their King and Lord fallen on the ground but when they looked above them, their blood froze. Rhaenys was standing, but her feet were not touching the floor. Levitating three feet off the ground, her eyes were white and a cruel smile plastered on her face that stretched her lips to the ends of her beautiful face.

 **"AAAHHHH!"**

Two ear splitting screams made their head turn to the entrance where the two guards have rushed in. They were being burnt alive by flames that were as black as Balerion's. The result was instant as not even ash was left behind. The proof of their existing now being the char on the floor they stood.

The cold double voiced laughter once again began with the Queen throwing her head back. **"You will all die!"** The walls quickly caught fire and spread to the bookshelves. A random fume grazed the Targaryen King's palm and he immediately pulled it away. It burned. The fire had burnt him. The one thing that was never supposed to happen. Too shocked was he to notice the ball of black flames thrown at him.

"Aegon!" The call caught his attention as he felt a boulder crash into him and wrap it's arms around him.

He got up dazed. "What...?" Next to him Orys laid clenching his shoulder where the fireball had hit him partially and have burned his flesh severely. "Orys?!" He kneeled down to help his friend who caught his wrist.

He pointed at Rhaenys with the index finger of his good arm. "Aegon! The book! We need to get that book out of her reach!"

"But your arm?"

"Forget it my King! You need to save her!" The Hand of the King ordered the latter who charged towards the floating woman. Dodging and crawling to get through her attacks. Once close enough, he jumped to grab her and the book. And he did catch the book. Only thing was that it didn't come off easy. He hung on grabbing the book while hanging three feet away from the ground.

He looked into the cold lifeless face of who was once his wife. "Aegon Targaryen. I shall feast on your soul." She licked her lips. It was offsetting, especially with only her eyeballs staring at him. He felt something invisible being pulled out of him and he stayed there, unable to break free from the grip. He kicked his feet against her but it was no good as she was now far stronger than a hundred men. He was slowly losing his vision on her face when something miraculous happened in the form of a titanic roar.

 _ **ROAR!**_

 _ **CRASH!**_

A giant claw ripped through the stone walls and knocked the two away.. Orys looked on as Balerion made a sizeable hole and knocked away his master and his master. What possessed the Dragon to do that would be question for another time but right now their lives what was of matter. Because this was the opportunity they needed. "Aegon! Now! Do it now!" The possessed Rhaenys was getting her footing back and had raised both arms towards the Dragon in response to his intrusion. This left the book wide open.

He didn't need to be told twice as he took out his dagger made of Valyrian steel and made the single most precision shot in his life. Inches beneath her wrist, the dagger struck the book and punctured it before taking it off and sticking it up on a wall. Rhaenys lost her demonic flow almost immediately and fell unconsciously to the burning floor.

Aegon crawled up to her and pulled her up. His General struggled his way to him and pushed against the King's shoulder to make him move out through the hole Balerion made. He wasn't a fan of Dragons but boy was he glad to have seen Balerion's mug today. They stumbled their way out and away from the fire which Balerion blocked with his massive body.

Still cradling his beloved wife who was whimpering obscenities in her subconscious, Aegon looked at his General who himself lay flat on the mud. "Orys, get that book destroyed."

 **Natsu**

He did not know which city he stood in, it was never in his interest to care for naming or renaming or remembering places, but one thing he knew was that he freed the people and gave them hope for a better future. Now the city he raised from the ashes was burning back to ashes and the people who believed in his idea lay dead or dying. He walked through the chaos, his eyes held terror as he watched the bodies of children being piled up. The sounds of a few mothers weeping and men screaming in pain. His breath was filled with the scent of burnt flesh and fresh ash that floated all around the area.

 _ **PLUSH!**_

He looked down to see a teddy bear made of old rags. He kneeled and picked it up, and looked. He wanted to cry. But his tears weren't coming out, he felt a numbness course through his body and his heart beat like the day he saw his father fall, the day he saw his country being invaded. "They attacked the city in broad daylight light. They say a woman with red hair lead the attack." His Master of Whispers, Rayesa said. Her face was pale from the sight and her voice shaky.

"Your Grace...what should we do?"

He tightened the grip on the toy. "Call all our people to lend us their help by whatever they can give. Find those that can walk and help the injured." Natsu said, his voice shaking but he held his calm. Even though they weren't his family, they trusted him to keep them safe and he failed. But who would attack a city with over ten thousand Dothrakis and four thousand infantry men.

"Your Grace, help has already arrived from the North under Ko Mogo. Ten thousand Dothrakis with medicines and food are running all over the city." Rayesa spoke, but Natsu wasn't hearing. A child was on the ground. She had short brown hair and a round baby face, maybe three or four years of age, she had the side of her face pressed against the blood soaked ground and her tiny hand clenching the mud near her head. There were hoof mark on her body. She was run over without a second thought.

Natsu kneeled down next to the child's body. His eyes immediately found the hand that clenched the soil even in death. On top of her palm was a roughly drawn symbol. His Guild mark Some one has drawn first blood. His people's blood. They have come knocking on the Devil's Door and now the devil was about to answer.

"I can take buildings being turned to rubble...but I will not let harm come to those who believe in me without taking **revenge!"** His voice turned dark and his council who stood close, stumbled back as a feeling of imminent destruction waved off the Dragon Slayer.

"...we will mobilise all our troops to the south-" The heavy sound hooves hitting the ground interrupted Rayesa. Like the wind, the black stallion let out a neigh as he lifted himself on his hind legs. They watched Natsu climb up and looked towards the west.

"You know where I want to go Marty." With a second neigh, Marty was enveloped in a whirlwind of fire as he took his master to the war. His council stumbled back by the force of the magically enhanced horse but quickly went about conveying the message of war.

As he rode through the broken city walls, a green vine from a decorative plant caught his left forearm and snapped itself from the main plant before wrapping around his wrist as a bracelet. "Natsu! Please you have to listen to me!" A small face morphed into the green vine.

"What?!" The Dragon Slayer furiously lashed out without stopping his charge.

In an attempt he knew would be in vain, the ex-Fairy spoke. "You can't fight the Scarlet Despair!"

Natsu let out a growl and didn't bother looking down to his wrist. "You know my answer old man. That woman killed my people!"

"You are about to invade a city!" It was futile like he thought. There was so many lines crossed when the Scarlet Despair wiped out that city.

"I don't give a fuck! And you know that as well! Once a Fairy Tail Wizard gives his word, he keeps it till the fucking end! She had a chance! And now I am going to do the sacred duty of our Guild!" Warrod helplessly tried to dissuade the man but his cries were ignored as the green simply remained on his forearms.

Back in Ifeqevron, Warrod opened his eyes and looked at the ancient Tree-folk grimly. "I am afraid he has made his choice." There were instances in his long and eventful life where he knew peace formed from walking on a rope will never last.

Leaf took a step forward, horror striking her eyes. "Have you spoken to him?" She asked in desperation.

The Forrest God gave a small nod. "Yes."

Each passing moment made Leaf fearful of the future. "Have you tried explaining-"

Worrod's face was enough for the ancient being to stop. "He won't listen even if you tie him up. His mind is fixed on one thing and one thing alone, the duty of every Fairy Tail Wizard." He softly explained.

"What is that?" Leaf asked confusedly.

Without a moment's delay the Tree replied. "Eradicate evil."

"But the fate of the world!" She tried.

"This has gone beyond any of our control. We can only hope this solves down by itself." He made it clear there was no going back from a war. "Leaf, you have lived far longer than I and you must have took in the fact that we cannot always prevent every bad thing. Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith."

Leaf looked to the side, in thought. Her hands folded with her palm holding her elbow. She wanted to argue but it ultimately would change nothing. The Children of the Forest thought they could stop the First Men and failed. They thought they could return to a peaceful life after the Long Night but failed in that too. She followed prophesies of her ancestors but has it become to the point she has accepted everything a prophesy say to be the fate?

The Forest God decided to bring her thoughts to a halt at that moment. "I must take my leave. I have to prepare for war and you have to prepare for the future." With that Warrod's face disappeared from tree. Leaving the Forest entity to her own miserable thoughts.

 **Irene**

It was dusk, the sun was no where in sight and Irene stood at the top of the pyramid in her usual luxurious grab. She stared out into the dark thundering clouds above her city. It was the perfect mood setter. "To think you would cross the sea for me makes my heart warm." She smiled as she slowly turned around. The lightning illuminated the silhouette of a man with red eyes standing on the raised guard. "Maybe I'll keep you around afterall." There was no reply as he stood there taking in the sight of the source of his despair. "Hm? Nothing to say? I heard you are quite the chatty one."

Natsu gritted his teeth and jumped down. He stalked forward. "You think running back home will keep you away from me?! I'll cross any sea! Climb any mountain and fuck up any wall that gets in my way!" He roared as he cocked back his fist, enveloping it in red flames before shooting his body at the woman. "You killed thousands of innocents..."

"Not exactly." She snorted before pausing. "Oh not the number, it is probably over fifty thousand." She smiled dazzlingly at the man who had steam rising around him. "I was talking about their innocence, god knows what some of them had done in their lives..." She muttered with a snort. Irene smiled as she raised her staff and blocked the fist, cancelling the flames and stopping the attack effectively but the force blew away a huge portion of her large fort behind her. "Come on now, you can do better. After all..." She spun her staff to block the next punch followed by flaming leg swing. "...you are his majesty's brother."

 **"Fire Dragon King's Roar!"** Irene's eyes widened as Natsu unleashed a heavy torrent of red flames. But what caught her eye was the image of the Dragon that stood behind him.

"Hm, so Igneel's will still follows you..." She mused as a magic circle came in front of her to contain the flames in her pocket dimension and launched it back at him. Natsu didn't move and took his own flames head on. "You know, we are all fated to find eachother...the Emperor, Igneel, me and finally you." She smirked as he shot out of the inferno and engaged her in hand to hand. "We are all Masters and the world we live in are our slaves."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me! You don't know anything about Igneel!" Natsu roared as he clapped his hands, causing fire to erupt in a sphere like fashion before exploding. Irene jumped on to the pyramid to avoid the attack. Before the blink of an eye, he was on her once again.

"Oh I agree. I didn't know about you much till I saw you take on the Emperor himself. You were nothing to me till then. Then I learned you were my daughter's most trusted man. That you broke the most powerful curse in history to not harm her. Too bad she didn't give you any _favours_ if you know what I mean." She giggled while enchanting the boulders beneath her to explode around him.

Natsu ran on the walls of the building as he dodged the boulders that exploded on contact. "Don't you say another word about Erza or any of my friends!" Natsu ripped off the spear from a statue and threw it at her.

Irene slashed her staff in front of her that redirected the spear and went straight back at Natsu who moved inches from getting hit on the head but there was more to the attack than a simple throw. "Oh but I am her mother, I am her only blood!" Before the bottom end of the spear passed by him, it flexed towards his neck like a rope and caught him by the neck in a vice.

"Blood ties don't matter to us in Fairy Tail!" He shouted as he struck her on the abdomen with a flaming knee. "And just because you are her mother doesn't give you any right over her life!" Irene gasped in pain as she crashed through her city.

"Foolish demon! I have right over everything! I am the Queen!" She spun her staff just in time to strike the Dragon Slayer on the side of his head just before he could slam into her. She didn't let him gain his footing and continued to attack. "Once I destroy you and obtain that magic embedded in you, there will be no one to oppose me!"

"I like to see you tryRraaaggg!" Natsu jumped back a distance, all the while parrying off attacks from the woman. "I am not just powered by magic! It comes from my friends and those who placed their trust in me!"

"And where are they now?!" Irene slammed her clawed hand into his abdomen, ripping into it. "Your friends aren't near you and the ones who thought you would save them were slaughtered by me!"

"You are wrong! They are always with me! Even if we are Worlds away, I can still feel their hope in me!" He slammed a Fire Dragon King's fist into her face, creating a shockwave around them. "And I'll make sure there will be no one like you who will hurt my people again!" His belly bloated up and he let out a roar.

Irene charged into the inferno with madness in her eyes. "Hope and love is what made the most powerful demon in the world weak! It's what made him fight battles for the weak!" She cut through the flames even though it burned her skin.

He closed in the distance and reigned down fists covered by fire in the hundreds. "Shut up you bastard! You'll never know what it's like to have a family behind you even if they aren't mages or dragons! You don't know the feeling of having people place their trust in you!"

All of them were expertly blocked by using her staff. Each punch has their destructive force absorbed into the magical weapon. "I am so glad to hear that!" Irene laughed with madness in her eyes. "Because in a few seconds, my army of Berserkers will rise. They will ravage anything infront of them! They won't just kill your people! But the whole of this wretched continent!" With a swing of her weapon, she unleashed all of the magic he attacked her with back to him.

Natau crossed his forearms to block the powerful magic that came at him like a giant arrow. "Gah!" He slid through the ground, crashing into a fountain with a Dragon's head that crumbled and fell over him.

Irene landed softly on the city square and stared at the destroyed fountain. Little bit of the rubble rolled down, other than that there was no movement. "Come on now, I know that did nothing to you." The debris moved slightly before it was pushed to the sides and the Dragon Slayer stood up, completely unharmed except for the bruises on his forearm and a cut on the side of his forehead.

"Your own people will be harmed." Natsu said with his eyes observing the relaxed witch who walked to the side while spinning her staff like a toy.

She giggled like a girl and stabbed the staff into the ground, making the whole city shake. The Dragon Slayer quickly fell into a fighting stance while looking around with caution. Irene gave a wicked smile. "There are no people in this city. They are the first legion of my own Etherious demons." Her smile widened at the shock Natsu displayed on his face. "Yesss...that is right. His majesty's little secret. I figured it out. Actually now that you think, it wasn't a secret, what with Tartarus flaunting that ability all over the globe." She placed a finger on her chin in a cute thinking pose.

The ground beneath Natsu moved before a clawed hand shot out next to his feet and caught his ankle in a vice. "What the-" Purple scaly arms shot out. A realisation quickly dawned on him. Something that should have been obvious but yet somehow escaped his vision.

The city was empty and even with the ruckus they created, he heard no screams, he heard no heartbeats and he saw no one. The answer came from beneath him. The tiles, the mud, the water. They came clawing out from it. Humanoid in appearance but vastly mutated to the point humans have more similar appearance to a monkey than these abominations.

He quickly overcame his shock and plucked the first demon that attacked him and threw him away. "What have you done to them?!"

"Marvelous are they not?" She walked over to demon that stood with white eyes that was devoid of any emotions. Steam came off it's mouth and the claw like protrusions on it's elbows grew. "I know you can fight off all of my demons but..." She gave a pause to smile. "Their job is to get out off the city and spread like a plague collecting the souls of men and turning them into my slaves!" She laughed in mania.

He was clenching his fist so tightly that his knuckles were pale. This wasn't a grudge match. Whatever this was, it went beyond an individual attack. "Why do you hate these people?" She was planning to destroy a world, it wasn't even remotely close to how Tartarus did but he would be a fool if he forgot about her alliance with his dead brother.

"Hate is a strong word. I find them rather very useful, including you. With enough of my wonderful creations I can create a singularity in this world. And I will be the centre of that singularity and I will invoke the will of Ankhseram once again-" The city rumbled once again and this time even Irene was confused. The reason was soon revealed as massive roots began to shoot out around the city, encasing it in a dome of green within a few seconds.

Natsu's chuckles caught the woman's attention. "I told you, didn't I? I am **not** alone." From the vegetative ceiling above the city, large balls of vines dropped in the hundreds. One crashed behind him and it opened into a carpet, letting the war cries out as Dothrakis rushed out to stand behind him. But it didn't end there as the vines and roots that brought them here turned itself back to a ball before reshaping into a humanoid form with green glowing eyes and an open mouth. "Get'em!" All hell broke free as the Dothraki near him rushed. Their warcries resounding through different parts of the city. The Unsullied were close behind along with several other divisions of the largest multiracial army in the World.

"Natsu, I have enforced our people with my magic to fight these monsters." A Tree Gollum spoke as it passed by him into an onslaught of demons. "You go get her." He said looking into the fighting where Irene stood without moving. It was as if no one saw her or didn't bother to engage as there was a two metre radius around her.

Irene gritted her teeth before letting out yet another cynical smile. Between the inner antlers of her staff a spark formed and she brought it forward. "I have been very judicious on how I use those souls I ripped away from my harvest of your city." A blue ball began to form between those antlers as she pointed it towards him. "But I suppose eliminating you right now would be the best course of action." Time stilled in Natsu's eyes as the ball was launched at him in a speed he couldn't comprehend.

It hit him. Natsu stood there unmoving and unresponsive to Warrod's shouts. There was no injury. No blood or shouts of pain.

 _ **THUD!**_

That was all that happened. Natsu Dragneel fell face first on the stone tiled battlefield and there was no longer a beating heart in his body.

 **XxxX**

 **Thanks for the support, the reviews, the wait! Can't thank you enough my beautiful reviewers! Keep on feeding me those public scripts that everyone can see on my story! Aka reviews!**


	8. Parabellum-II

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Really managed to push me through this chapter. I don't know if you will be happy with it or not but I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers.**

 **NOTICE- 24/09/2019: Due to inadequate support from my readers, further updates won't be coming anytime soon as I do not feel motivated.**

 **Chapter 8: Parabellum: Through War, Peace.**

 **Acnologia**

Acnologia's head snapped to the West. Something has happened. He came out of the abandoned building which he occupied in the City of Death. No monsters or beings of otherworld tried to challenge him. But him coming out managed to catch the attention of a few demons hiding in the darkness. Their yellow and red eyes followed his movements. The more intelligent ones remained to watch what caught the dangerous monster's attention. He had remained inside that building for several days now, forgoing the insisting hospitality of the Princess of the Night.

Only yesterday did his objectives seemed to have just gotten complicated with the awakening of something that reeked the power of Zeref's wretched abominations. It seemed very familiar but the possibility of that happening with the _Dragon King_ still playing King in Essos was impossible.

"Is there something the matter?" Barbatos appeared next to him.

"He's dead." There was no emotion in his voice.

The Demon King knew very well who the Doom of Valyria was speaking of. "Well isn't it a joyous occasion then?" He asked confusedly.

The Dragon King remained silent. Was this it? All that power and he fell by the Dragon Bitch? Was he fighting a ghost? But what was his purpose then? Then a faint smile appeared on his lips. Of course it wasn't over. "He was never alive to begin with so it doesn't change a damn single thing." But another thought caught his mind. He cared for the Pinkhead demon. Of course even if it was to kill him, he wanted no one else to do it. And after his long existence of being a Dragon, he finally cared for another being. The thought amused him. "Ha.." The sound caught the attention of all the creatures present there. "Ha...ha...hahahahahaaahahaha!" The demonic laugh rumbled the city and as he walked into his lair once again.

 **Westeros**

 _*Fire cackling*_

 **"Rhaenys..."** A ghostly voice laced her earlobe with a burning sensation. It was oddly feminine and...familiar? The Queen crunched her eyelids before slowly opening them. The silk ceiling of her bed slowly came into her vision. From the darkness she saw from the sides, she deduced it was night but a few tiny red embers flew over her.

"What the hell? Aego-" Rhaenys jumped up but siezed by the sight of her surroundings.

Black charred volcanic floor with red cracks on them that had molten lava flowing through. There were over a dozen volcanoes surrounding her while glancing at the horizon. All of them emitting large dark clouds of ash into the sky, darkening it like a thunderstorm but instead of lightning, there were red glows. Being a Targaryen she knew she was immune to fire but that did not mean she liked to wake up in the middle of a volcanic plane.

 **"Beautiful isn't it?"** Once again that voice.

Her head snapped straight to the foot of her bed. A woman was sitting at her feet with her back facing her. Long silky pink locks that reached till her behind was almost levitating slightly like she was underwater. The woman slowly turned around, leaning on one hand that was placed near Rhaenys' feet inorder to get a better angle.

The Targaryen's breath froze on seeing her face. It was an image of herself. Naked. Barring the hair and red eyes, the woman was a splitting image of herself. "Who are you? Why- Where have you taken me?" The Dragon Queen fiercely demanded.

The doppelganger was all too keen to answer the question. **"You managed to reconstruct my entire life which was wiped out from that book. It was one written from another world, where it was already forgotten."** There seemed to be a hint of admiration in her eyes as she began.

Rhaenys' eyes narrowed, trying to recall what she was talking about. "Book? What book-" **E.N.D**. The strange book she found from Essos. She went to talk business with the Valyrian Steel Smith. It was by shear coincidence she saw the book in a market being sold as a Westeros treasure. "You came from the book? What are you? A spirit?" Warning bells went up in her head as the creature began to giggle.

 **"Dear me, no."** She stopped her giggles and looked at her in the eyes as she spoke. **"I am not a spirit, I am the imitation of Ankhseram, the God of Life and Death."** Rhaenys tried to recall the names of all the Gods she has heard about but none rang a bell. Was it perhaps a God from the World this creature was coming from? It seemed to have read her mind. **"Your thought is accurate, he is a God from the World I come from."**

Rhaenys felt her throat dry up for some reason. "So you are a God?" She was curious now. Was such an omnipotent entity living among them a reality now?

Her answer came soon enough. **"No. Something that was made to undo a single curse Ankhseram bestowed on my creator."** The creature answered. And for a moment she thought she saw a streak of disappointment pass through its demonic red eyes.

"What is that?" She quietly asked. Her own mind screamed not to but the curiousity of knowledge from a rare encounter was too attractive. Besides, for all she could be in a nightmare. A vivid and bizzare nightmare. There seemed to be a long pause that made Rhaenys feel as though the question maybe left unanswered. The creature looked into the lava that flowed around them, seemingly lost in thought.

 **"Immortality."** The Dragon Queen slightly jumped, at the sudden word. **"He wanted an end for his miserable existence."** The creature added.

The Targaryen clenched the sheets. "Wanted? So you managed to...?" She trailed off.

 **"In a way I suppose."** It shrugged.

"If what you are telling me is true, you did the impossible already." She saw the creature look towards her. "So what do you want of me?"

She stared at the mortal for a bit before standing up. **"It is a bit complicated. My existence was ended before you found me. Then I was remade. I am not the same force that existed in the previous body. I suppose you changed my roots when you rewrote the book."** She answered with sincerity.

And then she asked the question that had been eating away from the moment she saw this creature. "Why do you look like me?"

Once again the creature let out a non-feminine shrug. **"I thought it would be more comfortable for you to see a naked woman than a male, who was my previous form of existence."** She answered as she walked around the bed.

Pulling the sheets away, Rhaenys swung her legs out of the bed and onto the charred lava rocks. Her feet felt warm but they weren't burnt. "Do you intend to harm me or anyone?" She asked, coming to stand behind the creature.

There was a pause from the demonic entity. **"I cannot promise you that I will be a beacon for your cause. I may not even surface in your life. But please don't think I am a benevolent spirit."**

Rhaenys wanted to lash out but stopped. The entity has been somewhat truthful. She didn't promise to be a good Samaritan, neither did she out rightly be hostile. "I suppose I will take your word of neutrality for now." She sighed. "What should I call you?" She asked.

It seemed to think for a moment. The answer being a conflicted one after the events of the Great War. **"I am the only Etherious Demon to copy Ankhseram's power. My previous name is no longer mine to hold."** She turned around to look her in the eye.

Rhaenys curiously asked. "What was it?"

 **"E.N.D"** The letters rolled out in a weird fashion.

The Dragon Queen confusedly pronounced it. "End?"

She shook her head. **"No, it is a bigger name with each letter being the initials."**

Rhaenys placed a finger on her cheek in thought. "So E is for Etherious and D for...Demon? What is N then?" She tried but the Demon only smiled.

 **"I am unable to reveal that."** She sadly smiled.

Rhaenys huffed and folded her arms. "Well I will have to address you by a name..." She looked at the supernatural appearance of the Demon. "How about Eurus?"

The Demon raised a brow in interest. **"Hm?"**

Rhaenys smiled. "It means the East Wind. I brought you from the East." She stated.

 **"I suppose that is adequate for now."** The newly named Eurus gave a nod. **"Although our contact will be very minimal, it would still be nice to be called by an actual name."**

 **Natsu**

Voices. Thousands of voices rushed into into his ears. Cries. He couldn't even comprehend what was being said. He opened his eyes to stare into a mass of faceless human figures of all age, size and races. They were grabbing onto him as if trying to anchor themselves to the world of the living. Were they the people Irene slaughtered? Or was it those she converted to her demon army? Or from somewhere in his past that he couldn't recollect?

He tried to call his flames but his senses seemed to have gone paralysed when he heard the voices of his Family. Erza, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Gramps, Wendy...they were all crying out for help. Pleading him not to burn them. To save them. His consciousness left once again.

He felt weightless when he opened his eyes and tried to see but it did little good as he was covered in darkness. There was nothing beneath nor above him. His body was floating... He tried to ignite his fists but nothing came. He tried to ignite his body, his feet but the result were all the same. 'Where am I?' Even his voice didn't make it past his throat.

He continued to float and at times he wondered if he even had a body as he lost the sensation of touch for sometime now. Was it hours? Days? Weeks? Years? He didn't know and he was slowly starting to stop caring too. But he held on. 'They are counting on me!' He reassured himself but then pondered. 'Who are _they_? I know them. That I know. A tree, horse people, some language...what language am I speaking?'

As his mind slowly decayed into the infinite abyss, a question plagued his mind. Was he dead? Faces appeared in the darkness that slowly faded away. A beautiful redhead, a blue cat, a blonde, a half-naked man and many more but they were all gone now. The very memory of his existence seemed to be withering away.

 **"Boy...are you fucking kidding me? I did this gig a while ago already..."** A deep voice grumbled all around him.

Then something caught his eye. A silver spec in the ocean of darkness. 'What...?' A bright light came through the darkness he was encased in. He was in a village. It wasn't one he recognised not that it would matter with his own name being forgotten. But it felt in a vague way...familiar? A fruit vendor speaking in the side caught his attention. He was selling oranges to someone. Two persons. They were little boys, a raven haired one and a pink haired shorter one who held on to the other's arm.

"Zereffff..." The pinkhead whined. "Let's go already! So many strangers are around us." He and the older boy chuckled. The village was very small with only about fifty people living in it and they were all on a first name basis. And right as those words slipped from the boy the village Healer Matilda came over to scold him-

Shocked, he stepped back or atleast that was what he felt like he did. He knew that old lady. Infact he knew the fruit vendor, his wife, his children, the merchants...each of the fifty residents, he knew them. How? Was he a resident here? Where was he then?

"Come on Natsu, we are done here. And apologize to Ms. Matilda." Zeref politely asked. And although he grumbled, the pinkhead complied and gave a half-hearted apology. As they left the scene, something within, made him follow.

"Zeref, why can't I use magic?" The little Natsu asked annoyed at the prospect of being a normal boy.

The elder sibling looked down with interest. This was the hundredth time his brother was asking him and he was still ready to reply. "Why do you want to use magic?"

"Because you use it and it is soooo coool!" Natsu answered with stars in his eyes.

Zeref laughed. "You don't need Magic to be cool Natsu. You are amazing the way you are, like our Dad."

"You think so?" The disbelief in the boy's eyes were obvious.

The dark haired one nodded. "Yep! And you are the coolest little brother I can ever wish for!" He lead the two Natsus through the village and across the stream that had a quiet picnic spot with two adults enjoying the peace.

"Mom! Dad! We got the oranges!" Little Natsu charged into his parents romantic moment. Laughing the pink haired man caught his son and threw him into the air before catching him in one hand and the oranges on the other

The Dragon Slayer watched the family. "Natsu. That is my name. I am Natsu Dragneel."

There was a ghastly whisper from behind him. "So you remember."

Natsu whipped around. "Zeref?!" True to his deduction, the Black Wizard stood there, leaning on a tree. "Is this a..."

"No." Zeref interrupted him. "Those are all your memories." He reassured him and walked over to the Dragon Slayer who looked back at the happy family enjoying their lunch. "It was one such afternoon when..." The Black Wizard stopped to look away as the world around them began to burn down. "It...I..." He choked on his words. The Dragon Slayer looked on the fleeting image of his family. A life he lost. "My little brother...he died in that attack...but you already knew who you are even before you came here, didn't you?"

Natsu grinned happily. "Duh. I am the Son of Igneel and a Wizard of Fairy Tail, the number one fucking guild in the world!" He proudly declared. He looked at his brother. "I am sorry Zeref...I wish there was any way I could help you..." He added seriously.

Zeref smiled, a true smile. "You already did Natsu. You may not be my Natsu...but you are my brother and I love you no matter what." He hugged his sibling tightly.

Natsu returned the hug fiercely. "Ah cut it out bro. You making it all sappy here and I have a world to save from your minion." Natsu chuckled while a lone tear slipped off his eye.

"I know." Zeref pulled away. "Kick her ass." And gave him a proud smirk.

Natsu turned to look at light that was beginning to envelope the whole area. "You know, that chic's gone bananas in the head because of you." Zeref only shrugged, murmuring as his brother left through the portal.

A sudden movement behind him made the dead wizard turn around with a grin. **"I have to thank you Zeref."** The deep voice of the Dragon King came as he slowly landed behind him.

With an eyebrow raised, Zeref asked curiously. "Why would that be Igneel?"

Igneel shrugged as he sat down. **"I almost thought I would have to do the whole motivation thing...again."** He let out a sigh of relief. "Motivating him in that mortal's abyss was pretty boring."

The Black Wizard looked confusedly before realising who the Dragon was referring to. "Oh you mean Zero. That would have been quite interesting to see."

 **"Pfft. You want something to be epic, do it once."** Igneel grumbled.

"But you are amazing at it. I would pay for you to do that with me." They looked back at the pool where the Dragon Slayer was being taken to the shore by the waves. "Hopefully he would fare adequately in this new world.

 **"Knowing him the way I do...meh."** He got up and stretched. **"But enough of him. We are dead. And let's leave the living part to our successor."**

 **Natsu**

A million thoughts ran through his mind. His memories, his powers, his friends. And through it he rushed. "Mmhhh..." He opened his eyes and had a side way vision of the world. His left cheek was pressed against the cold stone pavement. "How long was I out?"

"Three minutes." Warrod answered as he shielded him from yet another attack. They were jumping from tower to tower.

"Where is she?" Natsu asked as he jumped off the Tree God's back and onto the horde of Demons in the form of a Dragon's open maw. The sound of the explosion rocked the city and a huge dome of fire rouse up.

The war cries of the Dothrakis were all but gone up until that point. Having lost their Khal, it was already accepted as a losing fight, but upon seeing the beacon rise into the storm clouds, they once again charged with their fierce war cries that have shook the bones of all warriors in Essos.

The Tree Gollum landed next to him on the scorched Earth. "Slaughtering your people." His tree done had already taken partial damage to the sides and Irene's own personal attacks were disabling his humanoid forms.

Natsu gritted his teeth in anger but a crack on the floor caught his eye. That was strange, his fire usually melted iron and yet the ground he stood only blackened rather than melt. He raised his feet and slammed on the crack and like a sink hole, the dry mud parted away to give way to an underground passage. He looked down into the dark hole before yelling at the Tree Gollum. "Oldman! The lab's under the city! You need to save these people!"

Warrod jumped into the passage in a blinding green light, followed by a few more of the tree creatures. "On it! You go after the witch!"

Irene gritted her teeth. She knew her mistake of being cocky had brought back the younger Dragneel back. She shouldn't have ruled out the possibility of a revival. Instead she wanted to see the hopelessness in those who trusted him. And after seeing the dome of fires, these human soldiers have once again began to attack her more furiously, not that it would matter

"YOU CRAZY FUCKING HAG!" Her head snapped up to see the Dragon Slayer shoot down from the storm covered in flames that took on the shape of the Fallen Dragon King. Irene spun her staff around and slammed it into the ground, erecting a barrier just moments before a fiery claw slammed on the magical energy.

*Crack*

Large cracks began to appear on the air from the points where the claw made contact with the barrier and Irene gritted her teeth as her feet dug into the pavement. "Damn you!" She shouted before vanishing and reappearing behind the flaming dragon image. Natsu whipped around to block whatever Irene had in store but when he saw a very familiar magic circle appear in front of her, his mind momentarily froze. It was a dull red version of what he usually does. White lightning like energy pooled in the magic circle and shot to the sides in a few dozen lines before curving and converging on him.

"What the fuck!" Natsu shouted as he ignited his feet and launched out of the incoming beams that continued to follow him. In mid air, he turned and saw the magical arrow like beams continue to come from all sides. He ignited both his fists before slamming them together. The Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames, consumed all the attacks in it's fiery sphere. 'She knows Dragon Slayer Magic... damnit!' He launched at the woman through the remnants of his fire and slammed his flaming foot, aiming for her head, but the False Queen blocked it with her staff and threw him off balance while attempting a close quarter roar. As she was about to discharge the signature Dragon attack, she felt a weight on her staff.

'What?!' Irene's eyes widened when she saw that the Dragon Slayer wasn't launched away as she thought and managed to grab her staff to be in place. And with her roar charged, she tried to attack but the pinkhead swung his body using the staff and kicked her with a flaming knee to the side of her face. Part of the massive Dragon's roar was shot into the sky, air and Earth.

Natsu spun in the air and hard landed on a pyramid before using it to launch at Irene once again. "How the fuck do you know Dragon Slaying Magic?!" Natsu reigned down a barrage of flaming fists.

Although she was having trouble keeping up with his speed, she kept a poker face and gave a smug grin. "Oh that's because I am the Mother of all Dragon Slayers!" She took his moment of shock to gain some distance between them and kicked him away with Dragon Magic. It was her luck that the demon didn't know how to fly or his retaliations would've been faster. She saw him land on top of the pyramid that housed her palace. "I was the first human to be bestowed with the power of a Dragon." She stalled him. "Even though you were born far earlier than I, you possessed Demonic rather than Draconic powers." She watched him stare at her with wide eyes.

"Mama?" He looked at her with shiny eyes that threw her off-guard and before she knew it, a fist had embedded in her abdomen. "Can't believe you fell for that!"

"Gah!" She coughed out blood. 'He tricked me!' She didn't know what hurt more. That punch or the fact that someone she considered beneath her surprise her. She tried to focus back on the Dragon and she found his clamped fists being brought down on to her head. With a sonic boom she was buried into a building.

The follow up was rapid as dragon fire came down spiralling. The witch managed to erect a barrier at the last second and launch herself to the side and saw the fire rip into her city's underground. When she looked into the darkness of the underground tunnels, the ceilings of her lab fell apart, she found green roots swirling through it. Her plans were going bad and she needed to stop the tree wizard before he reverses everything she had worked for decades.

"Damn you bastards-" She charged up a roar but was interrupted abruptly.

"Knock knock!" The Fire Dragon Slayer was right infront of her as he took her in a brutal headbutt. **"Dragon's Secret Arts! Hidden Fire Form!"** Natsu chanted as a burst of fire while continuing to have Irene by his head as he shot through the air and into the storm clouds. **"Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!"** Like missile heading down and Irene still attached to his head, he flew straight down into the ground.

 _BOOM!_

The impact rocked the city and a cloud of dust rippled away. The Witch tried to move claw the Dragon Slayer but he was already up in the sky again. With her **"Fire Dragon King's..."** Natsu had his fist cocked back as he came down like a rocket. Irene once again saw the Dragon, but this time, it was Igneel himself behind the boy with glowing golden eyes, fire leaking from his mouth and similar to his son, his fist was cocked back. **"Demolition Fist!"**

The attack crushed her down further into the ground. Her clothes disintegrated and her body burned. The sand melted around her to form glass and encased her in it. The sudden confinement flooded memories into her mind. One that of bondage, rape, humiliation and torture. Her eyes glowed red. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Irene screamed like a banshee as scarlet light emerged from her body. Natsu's fire itself began to get eaten away by it. "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Natsu crossed his arms in front of him to block the magical force. He dug into the ground with his feet and tried to counter the sudden build up. There was a slash that came through the light which ripped three gashes over his abdomen and sent him flying out of the magical sphere. The blow sent him spinning across the city and crash into a courtyard before his body hit a fountain and fell mangled on the floor. He slowly raised himself to his arms and knees and saw the ground beneath him get drenched by his blood. Without a moment's spare, he ignited his palm and pressed against the open wounds, burning them shut.

'Well that went south pretty fast.' He slowly pulled his body up, leaning to the building. His pummeled face grew confused when a wicked tremor hit the ground. It almost sounded as if limbs touched down. The red sphere began to recede and the silhouette of something caught his eyes. Even with fallen buildings and debrief for several hundred metres, he was still able to see the creature that emerged from the light, completely unscathed. A scarlet Red Dragon with cream white underbelly.

 **"My years as a Dragon Slayer had it's share of consequences..."** The Dragon spoke for the first time, it's voice was deep but still held the feminine depth. There was regret in her eyes for a brief moment before looking at him. "But losing the ability to feel...that was what made me lose faith." She shot into the sky as she continued with her words. **"But in this life...I was real again. I had a Kingdom. Subjects to be ruled over. I almost forgot about the curse of being a Dragon."** Her voice grew darker after that as thousands of red tinted spheres appeared infront of her as she stayed afloat in air. **"First Acnologia...wiped my second chance. And now you stand in my way to be the rightful master of this world!"** She roared and the spheres shot down in snake like fashion.

"You killed thousands..." Natsu got up and let out a breath, calming his veins and analysing his strategy. "Just so you could make this world your slave? Just so you could be some kind of God by taking away the freedom of others?!"

Irene snorted and watched the Dragon Slayer charge at her. **"You speak about freedom so much, but you deny that nearly a million people worshipping you doesn't turn you on."** A light red light started to emit from her body as she raised her huge arm and brought it down on the approaching Dragon Slayer in a tight fist.

"You are wrong!" Dark red flames sprouted all over him as he cocked back his own fist. "They don't do the things for me because they fear me! It's because they know I'll always be there for them!" The Dragon King's flames morphed into a giant clawed fist that resembled his father's. The collision sent shockwaves ripping across the city, sending both demon slaves and the Freemen off their feet. Even with the massive form, Irene remained ever so agile and added to that, her Sage Dragon ability enhanced her strength enchantments.

Fists and strikes collided with eachother. **"Ha! Always there for them!"** Irene mocked. **"I lived long enough to realise one thing."** She managed to overpower his offence and land a strike with her clawed hand, pummeling him into the ground. **"Nothing is forever. Love, freedom, trust, they all wither away. At the first sign of weakness from you, they will abandon you!"** She followed with a direct punch, burying his body further only his head out.

"Then you have lived a life without friends!" Natsu pushed against the gargantuan fist. "You don't know the meaning of having people protect your back!" He shouted as he lifted an inch before the Dragon applied more pressure.

Irene laughed sadistically and enchanted her fist. **"Oh? Then where are your friends to help?"** A series of red explosion went under her fist, trapping the Fire Dragon Slayer at it's epicenter.

Irene hissed and withdrew her fist and stumbled back as black and red flames mixed with lightning burned her scaly armour. "Dumbass! I don't need my friends to fight for me and it goes the same way for them too! Every waking moment they remind me what I am fighting for! To protect the good and trash those who treat others like objects!" The Black and Red fire along with the Lightning swirled around Natsu like a tornado.

The Dragon took flight. **"Others are always beneath me-aacck!"** Irene averted her gaze momentarily to the ground and that was all it took for a furious headbutt to slam into her abdomen and even with Dragon scales protecting her, her innards bled as she coughed blood along with the air in her lungs.

The assault didn't end there as Natsu raised both arms above his head and the new form of energy began to accumulate into a ball above his head. "Lightning Fire Dragon God's Halberd!" He threw the attack which immediately on dispatch, morphed into a roughly made halberd which struck the Dragon again, electrifying and burning her at the same time.

Irene roared in agony while continuing to pushed away by the force of the attack. She clenched her fists and summoned her power to break free. Her scarlet energy dispersed the halberd attack and she spread her wings in full glory. **"You wretched man! I will-"** Her threat was cut short when she regained her vision and saw where exactly the Dragon Slayer was.

"Surprise!" Natsu was grinning, still encompassed in the oddly mixed elements. "Lightning Fire Dragon God's Claw!" His magically charged foot came down on her snout, painfully dislocating her jaw and blowing of a few fangs

 **Warrod**

The Tree Wizard could feel the tremors and outright earthquakes that hit the city from the two monsters duking it above him. With the help of his Tree Gollums, the soldiers were managing to hold off the demons from escaping in to the world. But that placed a limitation on his tray. His focus was being constantly saturated and was making things difficult in the cursed lab that turned the people into demons.

"Curse. Of course!" A lightbulb went off over his head. This wasn't a magical lab, magic was of no use here. It was something that only came when magic was nullified. It was a complex form of Face but rather than cancel the magic on the world, it rearranged this world's natural order in the humans it corrupted. Warrod finally found his ticket when his roots pulled out a massive glass container with thousands of white and blue glowing orbs inside it. He wrapped it with his power but the glass didn't break. It nulled his magic.

But where will he get enough magic power to over come the cursed machine that can nullify magic? His head snapped up at a familiar sensation. He looked through the eyes of little dessert plants and weeds to reconfirm what he saw and felt was real.

 **Natsu**

As she spiralled uncontrollably down he shot after her. "Fist!" Shockwaves ripped around them as the attack came into contact. With a giant explosion of debrief, the Dragon crashed into the a rocky mountain far away from the city, cratering it's peak. Using a burst of his flames, he launched in her direction and came to a sliding landing on a lesser peak near her. For a moment it seemed as though the fight was over and the Dragon Slayer took that moment to wipe the blood that flowed down from his forehead and lightly blurred his vision. And hitting a Dragon with his head to the point it actually hurt the beast definitely gave him the concussion of his life.

 **"Two different elements and two different magic... Y-you are the strongest...there is..."** Natsu clenched his fists and readied himself to attack again. The voice still belonged to the Dragon Irene but it wasn't as strong as before. It was still every bit menacing and he knew the compliment wasn't the only thing. A clawed hand gripped the rim of the cratered mountain and pulled up the body. **"Zeref was sharp enough to point that."** She spoke before coughing up some blood. **"I knew there would be a greater chance of my defeat...even with..."** She stopped to cough out more blood. **"That's why...ha...ha..."** She chuckled lightly which proved to be painful but still continued in mirth.

Natsu felt something malicious in the air. And for the first time he noticed that it had let it's presence be known from the beginning but he was too angry and focused on Irene, the existence of this power he was feeling now went completely unnoticed till now. Worse, he had felt this power during the Great War but never managed to see it or be the one to stop it as he was out of commission withi his... He shook his head and glared at the defeated Dragon.

"What did you do?!" He growled and his anger flared as Irene laughed harder through the pain.

She calmed he laughter and gave a fangy sadistic smile through her bloodied face. **"My daughter didn't tell you, did she? This is my last resort."** She stopped in a fit of coughs and raised her body to a sitting position. **"Deus Sema."** She breathed painfully. **"With my Sage Dragon magic, I have enchanted the largest celestial body I could and has it on the way."** Natsu's eyes went to the sky where the Scarlet Despair's energy was mirroring far above the clouds. **"Unlike before, when Erza managed to turn it into little pieces, this time not only do you not know how to use a sword, but the asteroid is the largest I found, far away from this galaxy. So even if you shatter it to a thousand pieces or more... it's all the same..."** His eyes widened in horror and his throat dried up.

"You will kill all of us! Including yourself!" Natsu shouted out as he landed right infront of her.

Once again Irene chuckled. **"Not quite..."** She fell on her back. **"This whole world might perish. This my old friend...is called an Extinction level spell. The Supreme form of my Deus Sema. Let's** **see if you can save them from this!"** She laughed in mania as she looked into the sky and laid.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu roared, flames came to life and shot through the air. His crimson flames grew brighter and brighter, wiping away the storm clounds. "I won't let you destroy anymore lives!" He covered tens of thousands of feet in the air within seconds, meeting the asteroid at entry into the atmosphere. "RRRAAARAGHHH!" He slammed his fist into the asteroid with everything he got, covering half of the enchanted mountain in his flames. For a moment it seemed as though his defence worked but then the Dragon King fire withered away. The asteroid picked up the lost momentum within seconds, forcing the Dragon Slayer to grip into it's redish glowing surface and painfully slid to it's side.

This wasn't over. He had the power to turn mountains into rubble without going full on but this was not a mountain. No, the moon falling onto the Earth would be a better comparison. "Not like this! It can't end like this!" With one arm still buried in the asteroid to keep him from flying away he assaulted it with everything he had but every fragment that was destroyed immediately came back to it. Then he heard a thud a few meters above him. Irene made one last strike with her fist. "I've had it with you, you crazy bitch!" Natsu blocked and held on to the Dragon's fist tighter before pulling her off the asteroid and slamming her over his head to the other side.

 **"Ha...ha...within two minutes...this world will end...unless you die and I stop this."** In a broken voice, the Mad Queen taunted.

"And let you enslave the world? Pfft I'm not letting neither of that happen!" Natsu kneeled down on the surface and placed his palm against it. Irene clawed on to the asteroid, curiously watching what was happening before laughing. **"Have you accepted defeat? I thought you never-"**

 _Slurp...Slurp_

 **"!"** The Dragon gasped in shock at the scene that began to unfold. The Dragon Slayer was consuming the asteroids magic. Sucking the power out of it in what seemed to be a single endless inhalation. **"What are you doing you fool!"** Natsu didn't respond and continued to absorb the destructive enchantment magic wrapping the asteroid. **"Ha ha...you are going to die if you continue to do that! That is a magic that no Dragon Slayer except me has come to understand. Not even Acnologia could absorb it! You are making an early grave you stupid piece of shit!"** She laughed uncontrollably.

Meanwhile the Dragon Slayer kept whatever willpower he had on the task at hand. Glowing cracks began to form over his skin which was the same colour as Irene's magic. His eyes flickered between white and scarlet. He knew what he was doing wasn't the brightest of his ideas. He knew what etherion did to his body and compared to it, this foreign magic he was consuming was a million times toxic. This wasn't even a Slayer spell. Sure, Irene's Dragon magic strengthened this beyond anything he has seen but this had no link to Dragon Slaying magic.

Natsu's mind shifted to a different topic that should be a post-victory one. 'Pretty sure everything's gonna be fine. Although these cracks on my skin hurt pretty bad. Is this going to be permanent? Is the glowing stuff my blood now? Did my blood get replaced by this magic? I seriously need to think through my plans...'

'Natsu!' The vine that was wrapped around his forearm glowed, having survived the battle that took place in an inferno but protected by the Dragon Slayers own control to not burn what he doesn't want even when focused on a dangerous fight.

'Tree Gramps?' Natsu thought out in surprise.

'I can hear your thoughts for now, so no need to speak! I want you to unleash that energy on to this device I am going to throw above the city!' He drilled the words into an already exhausted Dragon mage.

And he was more than ready to snap back. 'What? What device? And where the hell is the city?' He thought.

'You'll know it. Just...uh...just look around when you are done.' and he was gone, leaving a fuming Natsu.

'When I am done?! As if I know when that will be!' Natsu continued to focus on the task at hand.

His lack of response made the Dragon realise one thing. Either he was going to fall dead or he might pull this off. And she wasn't going to sit here and watch the end. She tried to charge up a roar but nothing came. 'Fuck! My magic! I will have to concentrate on a closer attack.' Freeing her grip on one hand she clawed her way closer to the Dragon Slayer's back. As she brought down her claws to strike, the oblivious Dragon Slayers body pulsed with heat and an invisible force that stopped her from touching his back. "What the-" Before she could voice her shock, another pulse, this time more powerful pushed her away while burning her body.

Irene clawed down hundreds of feet away and focused her vision on the back of the Dragon Slayer who continued to pulse. Each successive pulse more force and more heat. Something else caught her powerful eyes through the tears and exposed skin of his neck. Red scales were rapidly covering him. **"Dragon Force? No... this isn't...!"** Realisation struck her like a train. **'Is he...enchanting his body using my magic to overcome it's own toxicity...?'** She thought in shock. 'H-how?'

Even the Dragon Slayer in question didn't have any idea on how he was doing this nor did he notice the Dragon Force taking over. He felt his body coping with some of the heavy streets he had dumped over it. Not enough to make him a healthy horse but enough to focus through the vast amount of magic he was consuming.

Irene tried to make her way towards him but each pulse began to eat through her Dragon Flesh. **'Damnit!'** She growled. **'Just...'** She stabbed her claw into the surface, pulling her closer. **'...need...'** Even she didn't know what she was trying to accomplish at this point. **'to...get-!'** Suddenly her movements stopped in shock of what happened to her surroundings or more importantly, to her armageddon worthy asteroid. The red glow was gone and the only light that came in the stormy night was of the lightning below and the red glow glowing Dragon Slayer who seemed ready to explode with the way he pulsed. She saw him cock back his red scaly clawed arm and clench it into a fist before bringing it down on the now barren rock.

 _*Crack*_

There was a small crack where the Draconic fist made contact. Nothing happened for a few seconds as the asteroid reached closer to the storm clouds beneath. Then a ripple formed, shattering the rock around the fist before it turned into a massive shockwave that ripped through the gargantuan asteroid and turned it into large boulders which was once again consumed by the next shockwave that ripped it into smaller ones and continued until it was dust. After that it just sprinkled for miles above the stormy clouds, merging with the water.

For those who fought beneath them and the very continent itself, the sky looked as though it was bleeding. The thunderous roars echoed over Essos as the silhouettes of two massive red Dragons appeared for brief moments in various parts of the continent over the dark clouds.

Irene tried to glide her way towards the Dragon Slayer as they passed through the clouds. From the direction he was looking at, she quickly managed to see herself what was their. Above her city, a huge tree that was far high above the city, held her entire lab. And Natsu charging for a roar only confirmed her thoughts.

"Damn you! You bastard son of a bitch!" Irene rushed, at least to body slam him. But another thermal pulse blew her away. And as she spiralled away, she caught a glimpse of the Fire Dragon's roar, now greatly enhanced by her enchantment magic.

Natsu's enchanted Dragon Flames hit the lab. The magic cancelling substance was unable to withstand the attack even for a moment as it consumed it and formed a sphere. The attack was a terrible sight to see as the stormy night sky was illuminated by red flames that ripped through the clouds horizontally towards the lab. For a moment, Essos felt the sun rise again but centred above Mantarys. But Irene knew what the light meant to her. It was the sun setting on her empire. Her gaze shifted back to the Dragon Slayer who turned around in mid air, his body still glowing scarlet but substantially less than before. The light from the roar still illuminated behind him and made her awestruck at the sight.

"It's over..." He said, his voice tired but still firm. Something once again awoke within Irene. Was he pitying her? That broke all senses and she lashed out to strike. Not at all bothered whether she had magic or not.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Arts!" She saw his body flame up again but that did not bother her as she closed in on the distance. All she cared about was wiping the look of pity from his face. "Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" The two came into contact for the final time. The enchanted fire magic overcame the Dragon's charge, encasing her in it. She felt her scales dissolve, her eyes began to go blind as it blew her away.

In her final moments before losing sight of the Dragon Slayer, she saw someone else stand there instead of the pink head. A woman who adorned a white cloak. Scarlet Red hair flowed down her shoulder till it reached her back. There was a sword in her hand poised to strike and determination in her eyes to protect what she loved. Behind her stood a colossal red Dragon with white tusks on either side of his mouth and golden eyes that showed rage to all those who opposed the woman. It wasn't her daughter. Maybe in some way as that person used to show the same character of her daughter once. And she was gone.

Natsu looked on as Irene and his flames disappeared from his sight before he fell sharply. His power depleted and his consciousness blinking. The dragon scales and claws receded back into his body as he gained momentum alarmingly. "Come on..." He tried to ignite his feet to reduce the falling speed but only a candle worthy flame flickered and died. 'This is going to hurt...' He thought. 'Good thing I'll survive...right?' He has fallen from tall places before but all those times he was charged up like the sun. Not like...what was he anyway? An egg? No that wasn't right. A vegetable? 'Yep. I'm like a veggie now...'

'Oh Marty's here to pick me!' He thought excitedly at the sound of the familiar neigh. 'Wait...Did I reach the ground already? That wasn't so bad. Who said falling down like a vegetable will kill you? Pfft not me!' He relaxed for a bit before something hit his abdomen or in a more realistic way, he his abdomen fell on something. "Oof!" His opened eyes opened a little and saw the earth was still a good thousand feet away and the sun was only rising, also he was swaying in a rhythmic manner. That's when he noticed the hooves that were covered in red flames similar to his own.

 **XxxX**

Is Irene dead? Will she return? Is it truly over with Irene's lab gone and the souls freed?

 **Unedited : 21/09/2019**

 **Yes yes...I know. That Cliffhanger was a bitch. But I didn't know how to end it because the actual chapter would end all too quickly and I wouldn't be able to show stuff that's happening outside Natsu's point. So I took the part which I felt made some sense and pasted it.**

 **Some of you are disappointed on bringing Acnologia and others on not letting Irene get a second chance. Well forst I'll go with Irene. She had four hundred years of hate with her. And maybe she had come to terms with it on seeing Erza and getting beat by her. But here in this new world, with power far beyond anyone knows, she could easily be swayed to take less evil but immoral way.**

 **Acnologia. I really felt disappointed on his ending. Ofcourse the last words were heavy. "You are the King." But other than that it wasn't satisfying. Everyone had to use their friendship jargon, then Jellal managed to push him with his magic. It was all too cheesy and less epic than what I had in mind. A titanic clash of strength and strategy between two monsters. Etherious Natsu Dragneel and The Dragon of Apocalypse. Even with all the leaps of powers, Laxus, Erza, Gildarts, Gajeel, Mira, Gray and any other seemed to still beat him. At first it was a comic relief but doing it a hundred times over and saying in those scenes that Natsu had already tried a hundred times already is pretty boring.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Also, you might be wondering how such a large asteroid took this long to reach the ground since it entered the atmosphere. Well it didn't. This was all happening under two minutes. The size will be definitely bigger than the real Deus Sema but not as big as the moon. I just typed it that way to add some effect. I'll go on to say it is about 1/12th the size of the Moon?**

 **Anyway who's keeping up with 100 year quests and feel it still locks a lot of Natsu's potential and brings about unnecessary grinder chapter like the fake Fairy Tail. Igneels quote on doing something epic is in reference to that. Edolas is over and it was fantastic so don't ruin it's legacy through this crap.**

 **Same goes for Game of Thrones. Writers got lazy and just wanted to end it. "Dany forgot about the iron fleet." What sorta explanation is that?**

 **The whole pulsing idea will be credited to Godzilla!**


End file.
